Of Heroes and Heroines
by Tanydwr
Summary: ABANDONED. AU BtVSHP. Buffy Summers is given an ultimatum: go to Hogwarts or expulsion after accidentally burning down the Quidditch pitch. Little does she know that she and Harry Potter are going to make some interesting discoveries about their heritag
1. Prologue: Prophecies

Of Heroes and Heroines  
  
By Tanydwr  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. They belong to the most marvellous Joanne and Joss! And since they belong to them, this doesn't make any money, so there's no point suing. I'm just taking the characters and messing them around a bit. It's fun!  
  
Summary: AU BtVS, Xover with HP. Buffy Summers is the Vampire Slayer. She's also a witch. After accidentally burning down Salem Institute's Quidditch Pitch, she is informed she will have to transfer to Hogwarts, in Britain, because they can 'handle problem cases better'. She can't help it if every vampire and demon is after her! With her mother, Watcher and two best friends (who have been caught with her so many times, they're given the same ultimatum), she heads to Britain, where she discovers both her mother and Watcher have ties... In England, a boy desperately learns everything he can. Because while the Slayer can kill demons and monsters, only he can fight the evil of wizards...  
  
Wow, long summary, huh? Didn't think it would be quite that long.  
  
Time wise, it's the summer between Fifth and Sixth-year and then Sixth-year itself. So everyone's sixteen by the time September comes. Have changed some birthdays and put the Buffy characters in a better age of the others. This follows the Harry Potter timeline, so everyone's born 1979/1980. Okay? Oh yeah, and in this, Buffy is short for Elizabeth. I know it isn't really, but this is sort of important. Okay?  
  
"Speech."  
  
'Thoughts.'  
  
--**-- Dream or vision – beginning and end.  
  
* * * Time or setting change  
  
Never mind.  
  
It's Easter, yay! I can eat chocolate again! And biscuits, but, y'know, chocolate is a big thing for a chocoholic, especially when I kept to it! I'm the only one with any willpower in this family. Honestly! Chocolate – mmm.  
  
Hope you enjoy my crossover, on with the story!  
  
Prologue – Prophecies  
  
Albus Dumbledore sighed. He worried about the Boy Who Lived, the boy who was to save wizard and Muggle-kind alike from the evils of humanity. But he still had not yet told the boy the whole truth. Harry Potter wasn't just to defeat Voldemort, he was the only one who could defeat all the Dark Lords to come. Once the title had belonged to Dumbledore, himself, but no longer.  
  
He gazed down at the prophecy before him, one given by the famed Seer, Cassandra Trelawney. It was a little confusing, but he was beginning to understand it.  
  
It read thus:  
  
The new Defensor shall rise,  
  
Out of the ashes of a broken home,  
  
His fame shall be a surprise,  
  
And his fears shall not roam.  
  
After the discovery of one fate,  
  
He shall meet another with same,  
  
The two shall join and help abate,  
  
Evil's rise like a burning flame.  
  
Coming of age for the first time,  
  
Both shall feel the mark,  
  
Defensor and Slayer's line,  
  
Shall be lit with a spark.  
  
One to stop wizards' evils,  
  
One to stop demons and vampires,  
  
Yet neither can stop their own evils,  
  
Threatening to light unseen fires.  
  
Friends must unite them,  
  
Or they shall fall,  
  
Strength comes from within them,  
  
Or not at all.  
  
Once met, they cannot divide,  
  
Bound together for eternity,  
  
From their love, they must not hide,  
  
Or else be struck by divinity.  
  
Mind and heart, help your friends,  
  
One of each to each protector,  
  
But beware that evil bends  
  
Wills and prevent a defector.  
  
One sacred to God,  
  
One commands the army,  
  
Opposites and the same,  
  
Shall bring peace and harmony.  
  
Dumbledore frowned. Harry Potter had become the Defensor. He had been it since his birth. And while Lily's sacrifice had created a barrier around the boy, it had been him himself who reflected the Killing Curse upon Voldemort. But Harry would find out soon. It was tradition. The Defensor never knew of his position until he came of age. Once, this had been seventeen, but this year, because of Voldemort's rise, they had lowered the age of being legally considered an adult in the wizarding world to sixteen. It had been sixteen once long ago, it was as it should be once more.  
  
He turned his attention to the other mentioned. The Slayer. He assumed that this meant that the current Slayer was a witch. This would mean that she had a distinct advantage. As soon as a witch-Slayer turned twenty, another Slayer was automatically called. This was because witch-Slayers were far more likely to live a long normal life, because of their magic. Also because they were much more likely to find allies and friends. He had contacts with the Watcher's Council, he was one of the few wizards who did, and he had learnt this from them. The Watchers and the Wizarding Community were not always on the best of terms, but it helped when they had the occasional member of both. He knew that the current Slayer's Watcher was a wizard.  
  
At that moment, an owl appeared at his window. Dumbledore opened it and took out the letter. He instantly knew the lilac ink and purple seal on the back, but was a little confused. Why was the Headmistress of Salem Institute writing to him after the students had left? (All the wizarding schools of the Northern hemisphere worked on the same school year. The ones in the Southern were different – after all, their summer holidays included Christmas.)  
  
He opened the letter.  
  
'Dear Albus,  
  
I'm afraid that three of my students have caused enough trouble. One of them, Miss Elizabeth – or Buffy – Summers has managed to burn down the Quidditch pitch with the help of her two friends. I cannot cope with the three of them any longer. We know that your school can handle these more 'special' cases better than mine, and I have requested they transfer to Hogwarts. Luckily, their families – Miss Rosenburg lives with Miss Summers and her mother anyway – are also moving to England. I believe you know Miss Summers' mother, Joyce Summers. The three students, as I should have said before, are Miss Elizabeth Summers, Miss Willow Rosenburg and Mr Alexander – Xander – Harris.  
  
Also, I believe you taught Mr Rupert Giles at school. He is also moving to Britain, since he looks after Mr Harris, whose family was slain by You Know Who years ago. I believe he might be a wise choice for the Defence Against the Dark Arts position, which I believe is once again open. I hope you will agree, but since they can no longer come here, a transfer to Hogwarts is their only hope. They are good kids, they just seem to get into trouble a lot. They will be entering Sixth-year.  
  
Yours Sincerely,  
  
Elanora Hexem.  
  
Albus let a smile creep onto his face. Unwittingly, Professor Hexem had provided him with an answer. This Elizabeth, or Buffy, Summers had to be the Slayer, the other two her friends. He knew three students very like them. Who would also be entering Sixth-year.  
  
Harry Potter and Buffy Summers. He smiled. Harry wasn't aware that his name was actually Harold. On his birth certificate it was. But his parents had insisted that that sounded too old, so he was known to everyone as Harry. Clearly Miss Summers hadn't had quite the same luxury, but preferred the name Buffy.  
  
And of course there was a much shorter, more recent prophecy.  
  
"Phoenix and Unicorn must unite,  
  
Basilisk's evil they must fight.  
  
Restore the balance of evil and good,  
  
Prevent the spillage of innocent blood."  
  
This had to apply to those two as well, though he was unsure as to how it would. The symbols would reveal themselves. He knew it.  
  
He wondered what the summer and the new school year would bring. With Joyce Summers and Rupert Giles back in England, things were certain to become interesting.  
  
And so would begin the tale.  
  
Of Heroes and Heroines.  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: Ha ha! Done. Now review, if you know what's good for you!!!  
  
Actually, you don't have to. Because I'm posting the second chapter up as well! 


	2. Chapter 1: England

Hope you like it!!!  
  
Chapter 1 – England  
  
Buffy Summers fell over as the portkey deposited them in the Department for International Magical Co-operation in the Ministry of Magic, London. As usual, she complained.  
  
"Ow."  
  
"Aww, c'mon, Buffy, you're the Slayer, can't hurt that much." A boy grinned.  
  
"Just because I'm the Slayer doesn't mean it doesn't hurt." Buffy retorted.  
  
Her friend gave her a hand up.  
  
"Where's Mom and Giles?" Buffy asked.  
  
"They're sorting everything out. Since they're British anyway, it shouldn't be too bad. Specially since your Mom kept her maiden name and you kept it too." A redheaded girl explained.  
  
"Oh, okay then." Buffy grinned at her and flipped her long blonde hair over her shoulder. "Y'know I've been a Slayer for two years in a few weeks."  
  
"Yeah, you came into your powers on your birthday. How weird is that?" The boy asked.  
  
"Oh, I don't know. We're witches and wizards who know about the nastiest Magical creatures, a.k.a. demons, alive, I'm a Slayer, Willow's got some wandless magic and you're a top chess player and you think the fact I became a Slayer on my birthday is weird?" Buffy grinned. "Yeah, Xander, real weird."  
  
The three teens had been friends since they had entered Salem Institute for Magical Learning.  
  
Buffy was blonde, pretty and petite. You could even stretch to call her beautiful. Her hazel eyes were warm and her bone structure was delicate. Her mouth was apt to smile or pout and her teeth perfectly straight. She was very alike to her mother, when her father had been around, people used to say there was little of him in her. She had always worried it was her fault her parents had divorced. She knew it wasn't. Her parents had divorced when she was seven. Her mother was a witch and her father a Muggle, and clearly he had been unable to cope when Buffy had displayed some accidental magic. Buffy knew now that he had cared a lot more for his long-legged, platinum blonde secretary than for his honey-blonde wife and daughter.  
  
Willow was Muggle-born. She was redheaded with light brown eyes and a friendly demeanour. She had lived with Buffy since the summer after her First-year, her parents were archaeologists and constantly exploring. They had died in a rock climbing accident in the Himalayas, trying to get to an ancient Nepalese tomb. Joyce had since been declared her legal guardian. The girl was taller than her friend, but had a child-like innocence when she wanted. She was also extremely intelligent and was developing a skill for wandless magic.  
  
Xander was a pureblood wizard. He was raven-haired and brown-eyed, with a long, sharply chiselled face. He was good-looking in an almost puppyish way that he attributed to his puppy-like eyes. He was always one with a joke or a laugh, and knew a lot about Muggle culture for a pureblood wizard. That was partially because Lord Voldemort had murdered his parents when he was very young. Since then, he had lived with Rupert Giles, a wizard with a fondness for reading, but also for Muggles and their way of life. Xander had grown up being home taught by Giles and watching the TV, both of which had made him a very singular individual. While he was not as intelligent as Willow, or as strong as Buffy, he was a good wizard and was an extremely good Quidditch – and chess – player.  
  
"Okay, kids, time to go." Joyce Summers smiled.  
  
"Mom, we're hardly kids. I'm nearly sixteen." Buffy pouted.  
  
"We'll unshrink your trunks when we get there." Giles informed them. They had always called him Giles, never Mr or Professor even though he had taught as DADA teacher at Salem Institute for the last five years.  
  
"Get where?" Willow asked.  
  
"To where we're staying until term starts." Joyce explained.  
  
"What about the owls?" Buffy asked. The owls were now in cages, and not especially pleased.  
  
"Don't worry, it won't take long. Our escorts are waiting for us in the Atrium." Giles chivvied them along, and they soon entered the lift to go up to the Atrium.  
  
Once in the Atrium, Giles and Joyce voiced surprise. They spotted their 'escorts' and went over to them.  
  
"What happened to the fountain?" Giles asked.  
  
"What? Oh, it got destroyed las' month when Voldemort and his Death Eaters broke in. Albus brought it to life. If you want details, you'd best ask him or Harry. They were there." A man with a gruff voice and a swivelling electric blue eye that shocked Buffy and Willow explained.  
  
"Harry? Harry who?" Willow wanted to know.  
  
"Potter, o' course. It's his kind o' scrape. You'll be in 'is year when you get to Hogwarts. Prob'ly in his house if what Albus told me is true." The man explained.  
  
"Hey, are you Mad-Eye Moody?" Xander asked excitedly. Suddenly he looked like a five-year-old. "The Auror? The one who always tried to bring in his victims alive and was always fair?"  
  
Moody looked surprised. "Yeah."  
  
"Cool! What sort of eye is that? Is it just a magical lens, or can it see through walls and the back or your head and invisibility cloaks as well?" Xander wanted to know.  
  
"Who is this kid?" Moody asked Giles.  
  
"Alexander Harris."  
  
"The name is Xander, Giles. You know it, use it." Xander fixed him with a beady eye.  
  
"Anyway, he seems to have a fascination for items like your magical lens. I think it runs in the family." Giles and Moody began walking away.  
  
Joyce grinned. "Just like them two to start getting into conversations and leaving the rest of us behind." She remarked fondly. "Got everything? Good." She looked at the other two members of their escort. "Sorry, but you are?"  
  
The tall black man smiled. "Kingsley Shacklebolt. This is Tonks. Don't ask about her first name. Both of us are Aurors."  
  
"Wotcher, Joyce." Tonks grinned. The young woman had bright pink hair in spikes and violet eyes. The others stared. "Hey you lot. Come on, you'll be able to talk to the Weasleys and Hermione. They'll appreciate the company. Just don't accept anything the twins offer you. You're liable to turn into a canary or grow a massive tongue or something."  
  
"Why?" Buffy asked curiously as they followed her.  
  
"They've opened a joke shop, Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes. And they're doing very well, already. So, of course, they have plenty of prank items on them."  
  
"Cool!" Xander grinned. "Y'know, I think I've heard of them. One of the guys at our old school has a cousin who goes to Hogwarts. Didn't the twins create a swamp or something?"  
  
Tonks grinned. "Heard about that in America, did they? Yeah, they created a swamp. Not to mention setting off a mass of fireworks, summoning their brooms and belongings and flying out of Hogwarts after insulting that toad Umbridge."  
  
"Umbridge, Umbridge." Now Buffy frowned. Then her eyes darkened. "Isn't she that bitch who drafted some werewolf law that makes it almost impossible to get jobs? Because she convinced the Americans to take it on too. One of our friends is a werewolf, and it's completely unfair."  
  
Tonks grinned. "You'll definitely get on with Harry and the others. One of Harry's dad's best friends is a werewolf. He also taught DADA at Hogwarts in their third-year, best teacher out of all of them according to Harry."  
  
"All of them?" Joyce asked her, looking surprised.  
  
"Well, and this is Harry's words, not mine, the first one didn't teach them much and tried to kill him. The second one didn't teach them much, was a fraud and tried to erase his and Ron's memories. The third one was a werewolf but the nicest bloke going and taught them loads. The fourth one taught them loads, but had the unfortunate problem of putting Harry into the Tri-wizard tournament, sending him to V – Voldemort and then, you guessed it, trying to kill him. The fifth taught them absolutely nothing worthwhile, tried to take over the school, sent Dementors after him, was going to use the Cruciatus Curse on him, oh, and got him a lifetime ban from Quidditch."  
  
"A lifetime ban from Quidditch? That's terrible!" Xander gasped.  
  
"I suspect that's what upset Harry most as well." Tonks grinned. "He can handle people trying to kill him, heck they've been trying since he was born, but take away Quidditch... Mind you, insulting his family isn't a good idea either. That's what got him into trouble in the first place."  
  
"What?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Well, I got this from Harry, but really you ought to talk to him. It's his story after all." Tonks grinned.  
  
"And this is Harry *Potter* we're talking about?" Buffy asked. Tonks nodded. "Cool. I've wanted to meet him for ages."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"So we can compare what it's like to have people trying to kill you." Buffy grinned and ran up to bug Giles and Moody.  
  
Tonks blinked. "Was that a joke or am I missing something?"  
  
"You're missing something." Joyce groaned. "Sometimes I wonder about that girl."  
  
"Where's her father?" Shacklebolt asked.  
  
"Hank and I divorced when she was seven. He couldn't handle that she was a witch." Joyce told him. She didn't tell him the entire truth. About Buffy's father...  
  
"C'mon, Joyce, we're back in England, liven your step or it'll start raining." Giles' voice broke through her thoughts.  
  
She smiled at him. "I don't think the weather responds to *my* moods." She remarked with a sly look at her daughter.  
  
"Hey, I only did that once." Buffy complained. "And it was a spell gone awry."  
  
"I remember hearing about someone doing that in Hogwarts too. Best friends with a troublemaker's brother." Joyce gave a wicked smile at Giles.  
  
He shot her a look that clearly said, 'Don't you dare'.  
  
They entered the lift up to the surface and proceeded to take a portkey to a park. They then walked for about half a mile until they got to one of those old-fashioned crescents of the London suburbs, large houses with actual gardens. They stopped between Numbers 11 and 13. Moody then handed a piece of parchment round to each of them and ordered them to memorise it.  
  
"Now what?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Think about what you've just read." Moody ordered gruffly.  
  
As the five newcomers did so, Number 12, Grimmauld Place suddenly appeared, as though it pushed the other two houses out. Willow knew how this worked. Fidelius Charm.  
  
The front was different to how another such newcomer saw it last year. The front was clean and neat, the door was a rich oak and a brass doorknocker with a phoenix on it greeted them. Moody opened the door cautiously.  
  
The front hall looked friendly. The walls were painted an airy cream, and not a single house elf head was to be seen. Unfortunately, Buffy raised her voice.  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
Then the screaming started.  
  
"BLOOD TRAITORS! FILTH, SCUM OF THE EARTH! NOT WORTHY TO WALK INSIDE THESE HALLS! TRAITORS, MUDBLOODS, HALF-BLOODS, JUST LIKE MY FOOL OF A SON! MAY YOU MEET THE SAME END..." A portrait began to rant as the curtains flew open.  
  
Buffy didn't wince. She merely walked over and examined the portrait carefully. Eventually Mrs Black ceased and stared at the nearly-sixteen- year-old examining her.  
  
"Who are you?" The portrait demanded.  
  
"Buffy Summers. You?"  
  
"Eleanor Black." The portrait looked at her suspiciously. "Why don't you run like everyone else?"  
  
"What's the point? You're just a portrait of some dead woman." Buffy gave a feral grin. "And for all the sticking charms you've got in place, you can't beat a good old knife."  
  
The teen pulled up her jeans-leg and pulled out a dagger concealed within her boot. The portrait began screaming once more, but did not have the sense to flee. Or wasn't able to. Buffy slashed the portrait viciously and then ripped it from the frame. She grinned.  
  
"Anyone want Mrs Black served with chips?" Buffy asked.  
  
Moody was staring. "W – why did you do that?"  
  
"Even I can tell that no one wants an insane portrait in the Headquarters of a group that's fighting You Know Who." Buffy informed them.  
  
"You're right." A voice from the stairs made her turn. A girl with bushy brown hair and cinnamon-like eyes was grinning. She wore a denim skirt and lilac blouse. "No one does. Still can't believe she birthed Sirius."  
  
"Sirius? As in Sirius Black?" Buffy looked at her, surprised. "He's a mass-murderer!"  
  
"He was innocent." The girl shrugged. She headed down the stairs and began examining the frame that was left. "And now you've removed the portrait, the frame," she gave a tug and it fell away with her hand, "comes right off. Hey, Tonks, you want the remains of your auntie's portrait?"  
  
Tonks gave a disgusted look. "Yeah right, Hermione. Now we've got that off, how about we burn it and then you can introduce yourself and the Weasley brood to our new guests."  
  
"Doesn't the word guest imply that they're new anyway?" Hermione asked as they headed into the kitchen.  
  
Buffy gave a grin. "I can see the start of beautiful friendship between you and Willow. She's a nit-picker too."  
  
"I am not!" Willow replied, annoyed.  
  
"Are too!" Buffy stuck her tongue out.  
  
"By the way, I'm Hermione Granger." The girl explained. "Should have said that before. You are?"  
  
"Buffy Summers, Willow Rosenburg and Xander Harris." Buffy responded. "The blonde woman's my mom, Joyce Summers, and the man's Giles. Willow lives with me and Mom, and Xander's been in Giles' care since he was a baby."  
  
"Why?" Hermione asked.  
  
"My parents were murdered by You Know Who." Xander explained.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "If you get near Harry, don't say that."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You Know Who. He insists we call him Voldemort. He does have a point. If we don't say his name, it only increases out fear and his power."  
  
"Yeah, things that don't have names are usually very powerful or very dangerous. Or both. We don't want him to get that far." Buffy frowned. "When you say Harry, do you mean Potter?"  
  
"Yes. He's one of my best friends. We're still trying to convince Dumbledore to let him come early. But at least Harry won't be bored. He got me to send him some books on duelling and stuff. Soon as he turns sixteen, he can actually practise the spells."  
  
"Sixteen? I though coming of age was seventeen?" Willow looked surprised.  
  
"Was. They changed it with the acceptance that V-Voldemort is out and about. Must have been kind of embarrassing since they've spent the last year telling everyone Dumbledore's gone senile and Harry's an insane, attention-seeking juvenile delinquent."  
  
"Telling stories again, Mione?" A voice asked as they entered the kitchen.  
  
"Nope, telling truths. Because Harry is not insane. Maybe a little mad at times, but not insane."  
  
"Isn't that a paradox?" Willow asked.  
  
"Ack, there's two of them!" The boy who had spoken jumped.  
  
"And one of us is a redhead." Hermione grinned. "Intelligent women scare Ron." She informed Willow.  
  
"They do not!" Ron gasped. "How dare you... Oh, you little..."  
  
Buffy chucked the portrait in the fire. Hermione grinned. Ron stared.  
  
"Wasn't that...?" He began.  
  
"Yes." Hermione responded.  
  
"And wasn't she...?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"So she...?"  
  
"Yep, she did."  
  
"Cool." Ron grinned.  
  
Buffy stared. "Are you aware you knew the questions before he finished them and he made sense of your answers?" She asked Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
Buffy just smirked. "Well, the last people I caught doing that..."  
  
"We will not go into that. It brings horrific images to mind." Xander groaned.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Teachers."  
  
In that one words, he explained all. They groaned.  
  
"Yuck."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
As they sat round the table, Hermione got a better view of Xander, as did Ron. But it was when Ginny entered that the surprised sank in.  
  
"Hey," Ginny looked at Xander, "Are you related to Harry?"  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: Ha ha! Attack of the evil cliffhanger! And what's the truth about Buffy's father? What is Joyce hiding?  
  
Good? Bad? Completely freaky? I want at least one or two reviews. Might be a couple of weeks before the next chapter goes up. Revision and exams y'know. And I *really* need to revise if I want to get even semi-decent grades in my GCSEs.  
  
Bye bye for now.  
  
Lol, Tanydwr  
  
P.S. Happy Easter.  
  
P.P.S. REVIEW!!! 


	3. Chapter 2: Privet Drive and Surprise Pa...

Thanks for all the reviews for my first two chapters! I couldn't believe it! At all! I love you guys! Thanks you *so* much. Anyway, review replies are at the end. And many questions are actually answered in this chapter. Hope you like. This is because everyone was nagging for the next chapter to be put up. I'll warn you though. I've only got the next couple of chapters finished. I like to be at least one or two chapters ahead of myself. So the next might not come for another couple of weeks. Just love the Easter hols, don't you?  
  
Anyway, onto the story!  
  
Chapter 2 – Privet Drive and Surprise Parties  
  
Harry Potter groaned.  
  
"Stupid Voldemort, stupid Wormtail, stupid Dudley." He stated. Even though he had been practising Occlumency, his scar still gave the occasional twinge. Of course, these three were his chosen of the day – his three most hated. Voldemort and Wormtail never changed. But the last one sometimes did.  
  
"Okay, calm down. Occlumency. Just a few minutes." Harry stated, getting out of bed.  
  
At least his body didn't ache this morning. He was finally getting used the manual labour the Dursleys had been giving him all summer. He hadn't complained. In return he got three proper meals and some co-operation. He had finally got his birth certificate and other such things from his Aunt Petunia, not to mention school reports he didn't know she got. And the book to the Muggle bank account set up in his name. He had a feeling had he not got this, his uncle and aunt would have convinced the bank to hand it over to them. All the same, he couldn't open it until his sixteenth birthday. But it did mean he would be able to get some clothes. Which reminded him. His sixteenth birthday was today.  
  
He grinned. He had been given the day off. Pulling on the least scruffy and oversized of Dudley's old clothes, he then went downstairs for breakfast. The Dursleys were already there. Aunt Petunia told him he could go into town and sort out his account if he liked.  
  
Harry nodded. "Sure. That'd be great." He gave a sly look outside. He wondered how his guardians would feel. He also wondered which ones were on. He was pretty sure they were Tonks and Remus – he hoped they were – and therefore they wouldn't mind it much.  
  
He noticed with a jolt that he hadn't received any birthday cards. "Oh well." He thought, sighing and heading upstairs to grab his keys. At least the Dursleys had thought to give him those. Of course, he also had his Gringott's vault key on it, but he didn't think they'd appreciate that. He also grabbed the details for the bank and one of Dudley's old wallets. Harry had even been nice enough to ask if he could use it. Dudley had, amazingly, said yes.  
  
"Okay, let's do this." Harry grinned. He didn't require a jacket. The sun was hot. He wore jeans and a t-shirt, his wand in an improvised leg- holster until he managed to get a proper wrist one. He didn't risk going anywhere without his wand.  
  
His aunt gave him a lift to the bank and left him there. Strangely, her guardianship was not required, just his birth certificate and a further proof of identification. He guessed his application to 'Hogwarts School for the Gifted' was enough. He asked Dumbledore what he should do if his school was asked. Dumbledore had sent him this along with an explanation that this was what most Muggle-born families told people as to their sons and daughters' school. Harry privately wondered why the Dursleys didn't, then decided they probably hadn't wanted to give anyone the impression he was vaguely intelligent or what have you. Mind you, he certainly wasn't bad. He had read his Muggle primary school reports. Level 3s were average in the Year 6 SATs. (A/N: I took those. And the Year 9 ones, where a level 5 is average. They're different to American ones. They're actually testing the school rather than the students. I got 5s in Year six and all 8s in Year 9. They do them in Science, English and Maths. Best of all, I was the only one who got a level 8 in English. I was well pleased! Enough bragging. Year 6 is our last year of primary school, we leave at eleven. Full of 10-11-year-olds. Year 9 is like Harry's third-year, third year of High school and we're 13-14-year-olds. If you look at the school years in HP, you'll notice they follow the same rules! School year starts in September. So Harry's one of the youngest in his year. Now, where was I... Ah, yes...) Harry had scored straight level 5s. He hadn't even realised that. Maybe he wasn't as thick as he thought he was. Mind you, he had yet to receive his OWL results. He was fearful of those. (A/N: And OWLs correspond to our GCSEs! I'm British, did you guess? By the way, GCSEs were created by the devil. I'm about to take mine!)  
  
He entered the bank. It was quiet, so he moved to the information desk.  
  
"Excuse me, I'm enquiring about an account my mother set up for me?" Harry began.  
  
"You wouldn't happen to be a Mr Harry Potter, would you?" The woman asked.  
  
Harry blinked. "Yes, why?"  
  
"We had a little bird you'd be coming today." She looked behind Harry. "Are they with you?"  
  
He looked behind him to see Remus and Tonks. Today Tonks had gone red- blonde with green eyes to rival Harry's. She winked and Remus grinned. Harry sighed.  
  
"Thought I'd lost them. Never mind. Yeah, they're with me." Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
The woman laughed. "Trying to get rid of adults? Typical. Come through with me."  
  
The sorting of the account did not take long. What shocked Harry was the revelation that there was a little under five hundred thousand pounds in there.  
  
"WHAT?" He nearly jumped through the roof. That was nearly half a million.  
  
"Your mum was well off, Harry, and your grandparents left some to you." Remus explained.  
  
Harry groaned. "Why does no one tell me this?"  
  
"Because you're you?" Tonks teased.  
  
Harry gave a sad shake of his head. Not telling him brought Sirius back to mind. Sirius who he had dragged to his death. It was his fault he died...  
  
"It's not your fault." Remus placed a hand on his shoulder, as though reading his mind.  
  
Harry looked into those blue eyes of his father's last surviving friend. Sirius' last surviving friend. (Wormtail could hardly be called their friend.) And he saw no blame in those eyes. Only pain, pity and friendship.  
  
Harry looked down and suddenly realised with a jolt that he had forgiven himself. He blinked suddenly. He realised that it wasn't his own fault. It was Voldemort's. This was all Voldemort's fault. And he felt fire build in his mind. He slowly remembered Occlumency and cooled down. He looked at the woman.  
  
"Sorry, bad memories. You were saying?"  
  
In a little less than half an hour, Harry Potter had full control of his account. He decided to keep it in the Muggle world, should he ever need anything Muggle, such as clothes, or a house. He received a card and was told to use it wisely. He nodded.  
  
"But I'm going to have to go shopping." He informed the woman.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"These are my best clothes." He noticed her slight look of distaste. "Exactly. I need some new ones. Which is why my two friends here volunteered to help."  
  
Tonks scowled at him. "Didn't volunteer for anything."  
  
"But Auntie Tonks!" Harry put his eyes wide and innocent. "You promised!"  
  
"You're his aunt and uncle?" The woman asked.  
  
"Nah, Tonks is more like a big sister. S'pose I could call you uncle. I mean, didn't Dad try to get me to call you Uncle Remus?" Harry asked Remus.  
  
"No, if I remember correctly it was Uncle Moony." Remus grinned. "You couldn't quite say it. It came out Moo-y."  
  
Harry blushed as Tonks laughed. "Enough already." He grinned at the woman. "Thanks. This means a lot."  
  
"Pleasure doing business with you, Mr Potter."  
  
"I know." Harry grinned wickedly. "With these two to help you laugh at me, what wouldn't be a pleasure?"  
  
The woman laughed and Harry and his guards left.  
  
"You two!" Harry complained.  
  
"What? I wasn't the one calling you 'Auntie Tonks'!" Tonks told him indignantly.  
  
"Ahh, well. You are like a big sister you know. Remus is definitely an uncle. A *real* uncle." Harry emphasised. "He gave me enough chocolate in third-year."  
  
"Technically that was medicinal..." Remus began.  
  
"Details." Harry flapped a hand.  
  
He had fun that day. Remus and Tonks proved to be good companions for shopping, because they both had good ideas and Tonks had a good eye for colours. After getting an almost entire new wardrobe, Harry grinned and then ducked into a small alleyway as they were laden with bags.  
  
"I can do magic now, remember?" Harry grinned and proceeded to shrink his purchases. "Though how I'm going to fit all of it into my trunk, I don't know."  
  
Remus gave a secretive grin as Harry finished shrinking his new belongings.  
  
"Now, home." He gave a disgusted grunt. "Not sure I want to be there, but never mind..."  
  
"Harry, we have a confession."  
  
"What?"  
  
Remus grabbed his hand and closed his young friend's fingers about a ragged piece of paper.  
  
Harry gasped at he felt a tug behind his navel and then fell onto a hard floor.  
  
"SURPRISE!" Many voices yelled.  
  
"You two!" Harry roared. His wand was already out. "You are going to pay!"  
  
"Why, for bringing you to a birthday party?"  
  
"For making me think I had to go back to Privet Drive!"  
  
The congregation laughed as Harry Potter, Boy Who Lived, chased Remus Lupin, Werewolf, and Nymphadora Tonks, Auror, round the kitchen, managing to hit both of them with a Jelly-legs Jinx. He grinned.  
  
"Now, where was I? Oh yes, thanks everyone this is great!" He grinned at the Weasleys.  
  
Mrs Weasley engulfed him in a huge hug and then he heard Hermione say, "Goodness, Harry! What did you do to that spell? I can't break it."  
  
Harry shrugged. "I've always been pretty good at DADA. Those jinxes come into it."  
  
"We know you're good at DADA, you got top marks in it!" Ron stated, grinning.  
  
Harry just looked puzzled. "How do you know?"  
  
"Harry, you taught more Defence last year than Umbitch ("Ron!" yelled Hermione.), so you can guarantee that you got good marks." Ron grinned. Harry shrugged.  
  
"Oh, yes, Harry, have you met the new guys?" Ginny asked suddenly.  
  
"Who?" Harry asked, and then observed the banner. It read, 'Happy Birthday Harry and Buffy!' "Who's Buffy and is she the reason Tonks suggested I buy a present for a girl?"  
  
"That would be me and yes, probably." A voice behind him commented.  
  
Harry whipped round. Everyone had started talking again. Moody was still trying to break the Jelly-Legs on Tonks and Remus. He gave a short gasp and then grinned. She was very pretty, but she also gave off an air of being able to take care of herself.  
  
"Buffy, I presume?" Harry grinned.  
  
"Yah, Buffy Summers. Actually, it's Elizabeth, but don't call me that on pain of death." She smiled, holding out a hand.  
  
He shook it heartily. "Harry Potter."  
  
Both ignored the rush of power that spilled from that touch as well as the burning sensations both felt. Harry's on his right shoulder blade, Buffy's at the base of her spine.  
  
Harry continued. "I recently got a look at my birth certificate, and apparently, my full name is Harold. That came as a shock, believe me. Think how glad I am that everyone knows me as Harry."  
  
"Harry sounds much better." She approved.  
  
As he stopped shaking her hand, she flexed it, and glanced at Giles, surprised. He shouldn't be able to match a Slayer in strength. She had been trying to make him wince at her strong grip, her favourite trick on new boys.  
  
"Oh, right, this is Willow Rosenburg and Xander... well, we're not sure what his surname is."  
  
"Why not?" Harry frowned. He then looked at the boy and raised a brow. "Oh, I see."  
  
"See what?"  
  
"Someone's suggested you're related to me because we've got some similar features, though I was convinced all of the Potters had *messy* black hair." Harry grinned.  
  
"Yep. That'd be Ginny. First thing she said. 'Are you related to Harry?'" Xander put on a falsetto, but said it just as the Weasley in question walked past.  
  
"You are in trouble, Alexander." She quipped, annoying him.  
  
"My name is..."  
  
"Xander, leave it." The redheaded Willow ordered. She grinned at Harry. "He's a little mad."  
  
Harry grinned. "Does he play chess and Quidditch?"  
  
"Yep." Buffy affirmed.  
  
"Ron, I think we've found your secret twin." Harry stated seriously.  
  
Everyone laughed. Even Xander and Ron.  
  
"Harry, if we want confirmation, we need a drop of your blood." Hermione explained.  
  
"Why?" Harry asked.  
  
"You're the last remaining Potter we're sure of. First-born of the first- born of the first-born and so on." Hermione explained.  
  
Harry looked surprised. "I didn't know I was descended of the first-born."  
  
"That'd be why you've got all the Potter properties. The Potters are old money, Harry, they split their fortune equally between children and the first-born is still loaded. But that might have something to do with them all being Aurors. It's a high-paid job." Ron explained.  
  
"The Potters rarely have more than one or two children." Hermione informed him.  
  
Harry blinked. "Why is it you two know more about me than I do? And anyway, what happened to all my stuff?"  
  
"Well, the bag's on there." Ron pointed at the table. "Tonks and Moony left your trunk over there."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Ron shrugged.  
  
"Potion."  
  
"Hermione, it's his birthday!" Xander complained.  
  
"And what a better present than some family. Get Mr Giles too. He can answer some questions."  
  
In one corner there was what was known as the Familia Arbor Potion, or more commonly, the Family Tree Potion. Hermione poured some into a glass and smoothed out a piece of parchment.  
  
"Blood." She ordered Harry.  
  
He held out his hand. Hermione took a few drops from the end of his finger. Harry merely rubbed his fingers together and didn't wince at the pain. Only Buffy noted that his skin had totally healed over.  
  
Hermione dripped the potion onto the parchment. Slowly, lines began to form. A detailed family tree began to form. On one branch was Harry's mother's family, the other his father's. It went to his great-great-great- grandparents.  
  
Harry and Xander looked at it eagerly. And then Harry stared.  
  
"My dad had a brother. Benjamin Potter. A couple of years younger. Married Anita Harris. One son, Alexander Lavelle Potter." He looked at Xander. "Your middle name's Lavelle?" Then he grinned. "You're my cousin!"  
  
"I am?" Xander suddenly gasped.  
  
"You are." A voice confirmed. They spun round. "Rupert Giles, I believe you are Harry Potter?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Xander, Harry. I was Ben's best friend. You were left in my care, Xander, I'm your godfather. Your parents were murdered by You Know Who..."  
  
"Voldemort." Harry stated.  
  
"What?"  
  
"His name's Voldemort. Use it, for cryin' out loud!"  
  
"Very well, Voldemort, a few days before Harry's. They were as outspoken as James and Lily, and V – Voldemort wanted them out of the way. There was talk of Ben being the Secret Keeper, but..."  
  
"No." Harry stated.  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Voldemort knew he wasn't the Secret Keeper. Peter Pettigrew was. He had been giving Voldemort information for a year. So Voldemort used the excuse, but he knew it wasn't." Harry stated. "One death that I s'pose isn't my fault."  
  
"Harry, your parents and Sirius' deaths were not your fault." Hermione stated firmly.  
  
Harry tried to capture the feeling of forgiveness from before, and succeeded, partially. "You don't know. None of you know. If it weren't for me..."  
  
And then he blacked out.  
  
--**--  
  
"Benjamin Potter. How nice to see you." Voldemort's voice was cold, cruel, unfeeling.  
  
"Voldemort."  
  
"You dare to say my name?"  
  
"Yes. Odd, isn't it? Fancy a doughnut?" Ben stated. His eyes were puppy- like brown, kind and soft.  
  
"You insolent fool!" Voldemort yelled. "Crucio!"  
  
But the spell didn't hit Ben, it hit his wife, Anita. "No!"  
  
The woman screamed. Voldemort laughed in pleasure. Cruel, cold pleasure.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort incanted.  
  
"No!" Ben yelled as there was a flash of green light and the woman fell down, cold, lifeless. He faced Voldemort, eyes blazing. "Stupefy!"  
  
"Protego!"  
  
And then... "Avada Kedavra!" Ben Potter fell to the floor.  
  
"Where is the boy?" Voldemort asked his masked followers.  
  
"We have been unable to find him." One of them stated.  
  
"Never mind. He is not the one from the prophecy. It is his cousin who we need to look for." Voldemort stated.  
  
"But you know..."  
  
"I do, don't I? Hallowe'en, I think, will be appropriate for the attack. One Potter left alive will not matter. After all, he is not son of the first-born, but the second. Leave him."  
  
"How do you know the child is Potter?"  
  
"He is a Potter. While the son of a Mudblood, he is also descended from one of the most powerful pureblood lines of the wizarding world. And we know who the first Potter was descended from. And that family's unusual gifts."  
  
"Yes milord."  
  
"Leave them. Their precious Ministry will find them soon enough."  
  
Voldemort and his followers Apparated away.  
  
As they did, a Muggle playpen of sorts suddenly appeared in one corner, a toddler inside, he couldn't be much older than one and a half. The playpen had been shrouded with a cloak. Not only that, but it had been the baby who used it. But he saw his parents fallen bodies and began to cry.  
  
--**--  
  
"Harry! Harry!" A voice broke through the blackness.  
  
He groaned. "What the...?" He began. Everyone was staring at him.  
  
"What was it? A vision?" Dumbledore's voice surprised him. He hadn't expected to see him here.  
  
"Did you come for my birthday, sir?" Harry asked jovially as he stood. And then looked solemn. "Yes, but... It wasn't of Voldemort. Not technically. It wasn't through the link. I was watching from the sidelines."  
  
"What did you see?"  
  
"Voldemort's attack on Benjamin and Anita Potter." Harry looked at him levelly.  
  
Dumbledore noticed the piece of parchment with detailed family tree. At first he looked annoyed. Then he looked impressed.  
  
"That's an extremely difficult potion to brew. Well done, Miss Granger, Miss Rosenburg." Dumbledore stated. Then he looked at Harry. "You saw the past?"  
  
"Yes. Voldemort was facing Benjamin Potter. For some reason, Ben offered him a doughnut. Then Voldie cast the Cruciatus on Anita Potter, then killed her. He then slew Benjamin. He asked for the boy, who I presume was Xander, and said it didn't matter that they couldn't find him. That it was me who was from the prophecy. Then one of them asked why he thought it was me. He said something about even though Mum was Muggle-born, I was descended from one of the most powerful pureblood lines. And something about who the first Potter was descended from. And the family's unusual gifts." Harry gave a hollow laugh. "I bet he didn't count on it being Mum's love that protected me. My Muggle-born mother. It's strange. My Muggle-born mother loved me enough to die for me. His Muggle father hated him, left him and eventually Tom killed him."  
  
"Tom?" Buffy asked, confused.  
  
"Tom Marvolo Riddle. That's what Voldemort was born as. His real name." Ginny answered with a shudder. Hermione put an arm round her shoulders.  
  
"So, can we forget about this for now? Xander's my cousin, cool. I'm having visions that aren't because of Voldemort and my scar..."  
  
"How do you know that?" Dumbledore asked, surprised.  
  
"No pain. Besides, I'm pretty sure I've mastered Occlumency now." Harry grinned.  
  
"One test. And I'm going to be looking for the worst memories I can." Dumbledore informed him.  
  
Harry grinned. "Sure you should have said that?"  
  
Dumbledore and Harry went into the middle of the kitchen and everyone watched in amazement. Harry grinned at Tonks and Remus.  
  
"Finally broke the spell, did they?"  
  
"It took three of them together to do the counter-curse, Harry James Potter. I don't know what you put into the spell, but it was too strong. Even for you."  
  
Harry shrugged. "Didn't do anything different."  
  
Dumbledore looked at him and Harry pulled out his wand.  
  
"Ready? Legilimens!" Dumbledore half-yelled.  
  
Harry stared at the Headmaster steadily and let him see a few memories. Dudley laughed as Aunt Marge's dog chased him up a tree... Harry was thrown in the cupboard by his uncle... A beating for accidental magic...  
  
And then, suddenly, Harry's mind forced up blocks faster than Dumbledore could have imagined and Harry yelled, "Protego!"  
  
Suddenly he was seeing Dumbledore's memories, just as he had seen Snape's. A young man, searching for socks... Grindelwald, fighting a battle... A wizarding holocaust... And then they stopped as Dumbledore ended the spell.  
  
"You deliberately let me into your mind. Why?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
Harry shrugged. "False sense of security. Says that in all the duelling and Auror books I've got. If you're hit by Legilimens, lull your opponent into a false sense of security. Layer memories, organise your mind, all that. I've learnt more about Occlumency this summer than in four or five months with Snape."  
  
"You have become a very skilled Occlumens. Strange, without someone to hit you with the spell..."  
  
Harry shrugged. "I think the meditation and organisation of my mind is more effective. And important. I've not had any visions of Voldemort since... you know."  
  
"Well then, now that that's out of the way, shall we continue with the celebration?" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.  
  
"Yeah, come on everyone, this is supposed to be fun!" Harry grinned. He looked at Hermione. "That means no talking about school or worrying about OWL results."  
  
"Crap, I'd forgotten about those." Xander winced. "Oh well, Harry's got the right idea. Don't think about them!"  
  
"You two are definitely related." Buffy grinned.  
  
"You think?"  
  
"Oh, and happy birthday, Buffy." Harry grinned. He pulled something from the bag and incanted a spell to wrap it and then unshrink it. "What happens to presents?"  
  
Buffy gestured to a table in one corner of the kitchen. "Over there. Just dump it on. There's mine and yours on it. First though, I want cake!"  
  
Harry grinned as he put his present on the pile. He liked her already, and was glad Tonks had recommended he buy a present for a 'new girl', as she had put it.  
  
"No cake until after dinner." Ron stated. "And Mum's done buffet anyway."  
  
"Not to mention mine!" Buffy grinned at her mother, who was deep in conversation with Mrs Weasley. "They're both great cooks."  
  
Hermione smiled. "I know. I'm struggling to decide who's better. So I won't."  
  
"Good plan." Willow grinned.  
  
"So, are you coming to Hogwarts this year?" Harry asked as they collected food and sat down.  
  
"Yep." Buffy grinned. "I think burning down the Quidditch pitch annoyed them."  
  
"Yeah, probably about as much as that swamp annoyed Umbitch." Ron joked.  
  
"You burned down the Quidditch pitch? That's terrible!" Harry looked annoyed.  
  
"Well it was that or die." Buffy replied.  
  
Harry nodded. "I guess. I suppose they aren't too pleased with me either." He mused.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Did you tell them about the Department of Mysteries?" Harry asked Ron and Hermione.  
  
"No. That's your call." Ron informed him.  
  
Harry nodded and proceeded to explain what had happened at the Department of Mysteries.  
  
"I only burned down the Quidditch pitch. You destroyed prophecies that were hundreds of years old!" Buffy yelped.  
  
Harry shook his head. "Nah. Dumbledore told me that the prophecies near us were the more recent ones. Some of the prophecies right near the beginning that we didn't smash are millennia old. Which makes me curious as to how long the Department of Mysteries has been going."  
  
"We never found out that prophecy V-Voldemort was after." Hermione stated, almost sadly.  
  
Only Buffy noticed how Harry's hand tightened. She was sure he knew something more than the others.  
  
Harry just nodded. "I know. Old Voldie wanted to know something. About me and him."  
  
"You?"  
  
"Only the person who the prophecy pertains to can remove it. That's why Bode couldn't speak. I think." Harry explained. "That's why Voldemort lured me there with that vision. Thank God I can keep him out of my head now. And stay out of his. Though admittedly it can be useful. But last time the consequences were too great."  
  
Xander frowned. "That Sirius dude, he died?"  
  
"Yeah. He was my godfather. Closest thing to a father – to real family I had." Harry explained.  
  
"Well, you got me now, cuz. And believe me, you're stuck with me forever." Xander grinned.  
  
"And don't I know it." Harry heard Giles comment as he passed.  
  
Harry grinned – he had found a family with his friends and now he had a *real* cousin to boot.  
  
The conversation changed to them exchanging horror stories about their schools. Both found them incredibly interesting and they were soon firm friends. Ginny had disappeared with Fred and George, probably to test a new prank item.  
  
It was a while later when Mrs Weasley and Ms. Summers called Harry and Buffy over to blow out the candles on the cake. Harry looked at it appreciatively.  
  
"Who made the cake?" He asked.  
  
"Joint effort." Mrs Weasley smiled.  
  
"Well, you two definitely know how to make a cake. Thanks, Mrs Weasley, Ms. Summers." Harry grinned.  
  
Mrs Weasley laughed. "I've come to a decision. I think you and Hermione have spent enough time with Arthur and I and it's high time you started calling us Arthur and Molly."  
  
Harry and Hermione exchanged grins. "Very well, Molly." They said in unison.  
  
"And me, I'm Joyce. Not Ms. Summers, or Mrs, or Miss. Just Joyce." Joyce Summers informed them. While she had married (and divorced) she had kept her own name, so was technically Ms.  
  
"And he's Giles to everyone. Including Xander." Buffy grinned, pointing at the man in question.  
  
"Well, you two. Blow out the candles, make a wish." Molly smiled.  
  
Everyone sang 'Happy Birthday' first and then the two blew out the candles, each making a wish they kept locked in their hearts.  
  
'I wish for Sirius' death not to be in vain, for an end to Voldemort's evils, even at my own hand.' Harry wished.  
  
'I wish for an end to the evils of war and demons, for the chance to be normal and make a difference. I wish for life and love to keep me alive.' Buffy wished.  
  
Neither knew that in some way their wish would come true.  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: Hope you liked that.  
  
First, if you didn't review the first two chapters (as in didn't read it then, or just decided not to), skip to the bottom, there's a message for you!  
  
To my awesome number of reviewers! I can't believe I got so many of you for the first posting...  
  
Renna: I will continue it. I'm glad you liked the way I combined the 2 worlds. Some higher power ordered me to!  
  
Anne-Janet: Exams are awful, aren't they? You'll find out about Buffy's father in the next chapter, along with some other important things...  
  
manticore-gurl1071134: Nope, Buffy isn't related to Harry. And no, Buffy's dad isn't either of those. I mean, come on, surely Joyce has better than that!!!  
  
GryffindorWicca: Thanks for the chocolate!!! Yeah, I know it seems a bit weird, but it is all explained here, see?!  
  
Jillian Ryn: Only a select few know about Buffy's identity, let's put it that way. I'm glad you like it. But yeah, the two groups (original groups, if you like) do parallel each other a lot, even without my twist. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
always krissy: Thanks!  
  
Sk8er Witch: Thanks!  
  
Alan J. Rhodes: Glad you like it. I can't help writing long chapters! My shortest ones are still about four pages long, size 12, Times New Roman on Word, sometimes with spaces between paragraphs, sometimes not!  
  
md: You got the answers here, see! Hope you liked it!  
  
Guardian Elf Angel: Thanks! And thank God you've sent us the chapters for your fic!  
  
casperRose: You've just hit on one of my pet peeves! I hate it when they're all saying how Harry needs protecting. I mean, it's pretty clear that he can take care of himself. Once he masters Occlumency, he's fine! Yeah, I do tend to write Harry as being equal to Buffy. Not just in this fic. In others too. I like merging the worlds. I haven't posted any of the others up yet, though. I love them being equal!  
  
witchlight: Thanks for the words of support. I can't update any more regularly than once a week anyway because, A. the chapters are so long, and B. I've got other fics and obligations too. But I will try. Maybe I should make the chapters a little shorter. But then, I don't really want to!  
  
Tigerfanfrv: So pleased you like the prophecies! The rhymes are bloody well hard to write. First you've got to work out the words which rhyme, and then work out how to write the next line ending in that word.  
  
MegCat06: Thanks!  
  
arkee: Thanks for your review. Now, Defensor, frankly, was made up. Defender doesn't sound right, and Protector has been used in other fics (including some of my non-posted ones). I just chose it out of the blue. And I don't think many people know the name for a Quebec goalie! Except... Are you Canadian? Quebec is Canada, right? I take History, not Geography and I'm too lazy to check. Maybe what Buffy did to the portrait was a little OOC, but I'm afraid it had to be done. I can't stand Mrs Black. And physical violence seems to be the one way that Mrs Black wouldn't have expected. Unfortunately, they kind of have to get along. No idea why Hermione wasn't surprised, it was probably late when I wrote it. 'Spillage' is a word, I checked. In the Chambers Dictionary it's defined as 'the act of spilling; that which is spilt'. However, in the interests of grammar, spilling might be better. I'm not entirely sure. I just like that word anyway! My chapters are pretty long, you know. This is 13 pages without review responses. Never mind. In-depth? How do you mean? In- depth stuff comes a little later I'm afraid.  
  
captuniv: Hank... Intolerant and useless. Too useless for even a Death Eater. We learn exactly what he's like in the next chapter. When we find out who Buffy's real father is. It may be a little anti-climactic, but the revelation is needed. It's for dramatic irony and Buffy herself. As for Xander, well, you found out here, didn't you?  
  
Angel of Oblivion: She's gone! Finally! Yeah, I had to laugh as I did that (or rather, Buffy did) too.  
  
Lobo Diablo: Yeah, it's ever so slightly freaky, but not if you take it in the context of my story. I'm sorry if calling them Elizabeth and Harold has scarred you for life. Wasn't meant to. Honest!  
  
That's eighteen reviews! For the first two chapters! I don't think I had *any* on my HP story for the first two chapters! Or maybe 1! Mind you, does anyone else find the Harry Potter bit's so full, it seems to swallow the stories up? I much prefer this bit.  
  
Okay people, you know the drill. You read it, you review it. Plus, if you sign in, I'll go and read your stories (if you have any). Some of you can testify to that! At least I think you can! And (if you've got *lots* of free time on your hands), maybe you'd read my HP fic? Go via my author link, otherwise you'll never find it. Except maybe by doing length 80000 words. It's a long fic and not even half way through. Anyway, thank you!  
  
Lol, Tanydwr 


	4. Chapter 3: Presents and explanations

Okay people. Sorry it's taken so long, but I've got lots on at the moment.  
  
Wow! To all the reviewers, I love you guys! Your questions will be answered at the end.  
  
You find out Buffy's real dad in this chapter, it's almost anti-climactic. Lexinator – how did you guess Buffy's real dad? Was it that obvious?  
  
Chapter 3 – Presents and explanations  
  
"Okay, now presents!" Ron grinned.  
  
Harry and Buffy were shoved into chairs (everyone was still in the kitchen, which was the warmest and friendliest room in the house – as Harry remembered) and beset upon.  
  
"Ours first!" Ron and Xander grinned.  
  
"Huh?" Buffy asked.  
  
"We bought your presents the other day in Diagon Alley. Together. It's easier to buy two presents than one, and gave us more scope to choose from." Ron explained.  
  
"Thanks, guys." Harry grinned.  
  
"Snazzy." Buffy smirked. The two birthday people grinned at each other and tore open the wrapping paper.  
  
"Cool!" Harry stated.  
  
"Wicked!" Buffy crowed.  
  
Both had been given a wrist wand holster. Buffy's was dark brown with a silver unicorn emblazoned on it, Harry's the same but with a golden phoenix instead. They were well made leather and good quality.  
  
"These are great, you two. I've been storing my wand in an improvisation on my leg." Harry grinned and slid on the holster, and placed he wand inside. It was a proper Auror's holster, complete with a spell to make it invisible and unnoticeable as well as easy to flick out and catch the wand.  
  
"Yeah, I store mine... well, wherever." Buffy shrugged.  
  
"Your hair was a favourite for a while." Xander teased.  
  
Buffy protested. "I couldn't find a hair clip that morning!"  
  
"Now us." Hermione and Willow came forward. The two Muggle-born witches had become fast friends over the last few days.  
  
"Same trick, huh?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Same trick, but different reason. We needed to pool our money to get you what we wanted to." Willow grinned.  
  
Buffy and Harry opened up the presents to reveal Auror kits and Defence tools.  
  
"Willow told me you wanted to be an Auror like Harry, so we thought we'd get you the equipment." Hermione grinned. "Seems appropriate."  
  
Buffy grinned. "This is great. Thanks, guys."  
  
Harry nodded. "And now I've got all summer to practise. Tell me when Gred and Forge prank you, I'll practise the spells on them."  
  
Ginny grinned at her brothers (they'd reappeared for cake). "Be afraid, be very afraid."  
  
"Hey, Harry, you're supposed to be our friend!" George protested.  
  
"Not to mention financial backer." Fred whispered.  
  
Harry grinned. "Well, I need someone to practise on." He was looking through the kit. "Wow." He pulled out a dagger and sheath.  
  
Willow stared. "That wasn't in there when we got them."  
  
Buffy pulled out a similar one.  
  
"Definitely not. They wouldn't sell those ones to us." Hermione frowned.  
  
Harry shrugged. "Maybe they forgot. Another phoenix. Interesting." The sheath was plain, but good quality, black leather, the only ornament a golden phoenix. The blade was of the finest steel, the edge peerless, and the hilt of a golden metal, harder than gold. A phoenix was upon the hilt, tiny rubies for eyes.  
  
"Mine's a unicorn." Buffy frowned. Her blade was identical, but for the hilt being of a silvery metal with a sapphire-eyed unicorn.  
  
They continued opening presents. After a while, it came down to the last one or two.  
  
"Harry, this was commissioned and paid for by your father." Lupin informed him, bringing something forward. "But he never came to pick it up. Tonks, Moody and I have given it a few extra furnishings. I think your father wanted it for when they went into hiding."  
  
Harry frowned at him and then bent down to open the large gift. A deep brown trunk with the name 'Potter' engraved on the side with a golden substance greeted him. It had no keyhole, just a long groove in the top. (A/N: The trunk is influenced by some of the fics I've read – 'Harry Potter and the Power of Time' and 'Harry Potter, Heir of Gryffindor' being the principal two. Go read the fics!)  
  
"Wow."  
  
Remus grinned. "Only you and I can actually get in. James had me with him at the time and it was needed for someone else to be able to get in. You, having Potter blood, can get in anyway, you just need the password." Remus whispered it in the boy's ear. Harry grinned.  
  
Running his finger along the groove, Harry murmured, "The Phoenix rises," barely audibly. The trunk lid clicked and Harry opened it.  
  
It proved to be a multi-compartmented trunk, like Moody's, but with a major difference. This trunk was made for living in. It had a living room, library, kitchen-dining-room, bedroom complete with pull out beds, duelling and training room, it's own Room of Requirement, and a 'garden', which proved to be a large garden complete with a massive expanse of countryside, including forest, streams and rivers.  
  
"My God, that's impressive." Ron whistled low. Strangely, he couldn't feel jealous of Harry. But then, Harry had never really had anything from his parents before, this was effectively fifteen years' worth of birthday presents.  
  
Harry smiled. "I know. It's appropriate too. Coming of age and all. Sixteenth birthday."  
  
Remus smiled. "Yes. In truth, I'd forgotten it, but the trunk maker recognised me and told me to give it to you. Moody and Tonks did some work on the training room and we added a few little home comforts. And some books."  
  
Harry almost choked. "Guys... Thank you." Then he grinned. "Was the 'garden' created so you could relive your midnight adventures?"  
  
Remus moved and put his hand over Harry's mouth. "Not in front of the Headmaster. I swear, you do that deliberately. Just like Prongs."  
  
Harry grinned and shoved his former professor's hand away. "I wonder why that is, Moony?"  
  
Fred and George blinked.  
  
"Did you just say Prongs..."  
  
"And Moony..."  
  
"The miraculous creators..."  
  
"Of the Map..."  
  
"And aiding a new generation of pranksters..."  
  
"To continue their noble work in Hogwarts?"  
  
Buffy stared at them. "How do you do that?"  
  
"They're twins, Buff. 'Nuff said." Xander grinned.  
  
Harry looked at them innocently. "Didn't you know that my father, our dear former professor and my late godfather were the Marauders?"  
  
"Weren't there four?" Fred frowned.  
  
"Wormtail lost his position as a Marauder when he betrayed Lily and James and sent Sirius to Azkaban." Remus snarled.  
  
"You mean *Peter Pettigrew* was a Marauder?" George asked. "That rat!"  
  
"Yeah, and you didn't think he was your pet for years." Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
Then George suddenly looked at Fred. "You know what this means?"  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
"Our dear silent partner..."  
  
"Has hidden from us..."  
  
"That he is Prongs Junior..."  
  
"No wonder..."  
  
"He thought our joke shop..."  
  
"Was such a good idea..."  
  
"And gave us the money..."  
  
"To finance it."  
  
Harry groaned. He hadn't been looking forward to this conversation.  
  
"What do you mean?" Molly Weasley asked.  
  
"Y'know after the Tri-Wizard Tournament?" Harry asked. She nodded. "I got that money and I felt it should have been Cedric's. I didn't want it. I eventually forced your sons to take it for their joke shop. We're going to need all the laughs we can get."  
  
"What do you mean 'forced' them?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I threatened to hex them if they didn't take it. I know some good ones." Harry shrugged.  
  
"Nice." Buffy grinned appreciatively.  
  
"Harry, you shouldn't have given away your winnings like..." Molly began.  
  
"I didn't want them. I didn't need them. However, I need a laugh every so often. And your family has been the closest to a real family I've ever known. I had to do *something*. Besides," Harry now grinned, "I don't think the twins are cut out for work in the Ministry. They'd blow the place up. But at the rate they're going, they could give Zonko's a run for their money."  
  
Mrs Weasley didn't know whether to feel annoyed or relieved. She settled on sighing. "Never mind."  
  
"Besides, we're making good money, Mum." Fred pointed out.  
  
"By bringing happiness to people." George grinned.  
  
"And that's always important." Fred finished.  
  
"You two have learnt how to get around me, haven't you?" Molly groaned.  
  
"Hope so."  
  
"We're getting there."  
  
Buffy grinned. "Well, now that that's sorted, can I have my last presents?"  
  
* * *  
  
This next day, Dumbledore summoned Harry, Xander and Buffy to his new office in Grimmauld Place. It seemed that they had finished the cleaning and now redecorating was in order. Sirius had clearly wanted to get it in some sort of reasonable order for Harry to come and stay that summer. Harry felt a pang of guilt, but knew Sirius would not want him to blame himself. In any case, most of the bedrooms had been redecorated in bright, clean colours, many rearranged into suites, and the rooms of the ground floor were being reorganised and magically changed. In any case, Dumbledore now had an office as Head of the Order. Everyone else stayed in their rooms or the kitchen anyway.  
  
"You wanted to see us, sir?" Harry asked, trying not to feel angry that Dumbledore had taken so long to tell him about the prophecy. He was making a real effort. And slowly he was getting there.  
  
"Yes, are Rupert and Joyce with you?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
The adults were passing. "Yes, yes, come in, you too, Remus."  
  
Remus looked surprised. "Why me?"  
  
"Well, you're the last of James' friends left. I believe you should be here. And I think you have a right to know. Besides, I think Harry would appreciate it." Dumbledore explained.  
  
Harry just frowned. "Why? What's going on?"  
  
"Harry, how do you view Remus?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
Harry looked lost in thought for a moment, then grinned. "Like an uncle I s'pose. But a lot more responsible than Sirius..." Harry gulped and continued, "was. After all, he was my professor for a year."  
  
"And a member of the infamous Marauders." Giles commented.  
  
Remus grinned at the man, who was only a year or two younger than he. "You're just sore because we pranked you and Ben at school."  
  
"I'd've thought Ben being James' brother would have made him immune." Giles sighed and took his glasses off to clean them.  
  
"Nah, family get worst of it. Mind you, James actually liked Ben, so it wasn't too bad. Sirius and Regulus... Not a good combo." Remus smirked.  
  
"Does anyone else feel like they're caught up in a verbal tennis match?" Harry commented to Buffy and Xander.  
  
"Yup." Xander grinned. "How's about you continue that fascinating conversation later so old Bumblebee can tell us whatever?"  
  
Buffy and Harry burst out laughing. As did Dumbledore.  
  
"*Bumblebee*?" Buffy gasped.  
  
"S'what Dumbledore means, y'know." Xander replied defensively.  
  
Dumbledore gave a dry smile. "Your father called me that as well. And that is what we're here to talk about."  
  
"Bumblebees?"  
  
"Your parents." Dumbledore explained.  
  
"What about them?"  
  
"Let's start at the beginning. Which is with the building of Hogwarts school. As you know, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw were two of the Founders of our school. What is less well known is the two families descended from them, purely because they ordered their children to change their surname. They didn't want them to be so conspicuous, but also it believed that Gryffindor, who was a Seer, saw a time when their descendants would be persecuted because of their name. So they changed them." Dumbledore informed them.  
  
"Gryffindor's son was given the name Potter, which came from their creativity, particularly with clay. I know it seems strange, Harry, Xander, but you both have a gift for pottery, even if you've never used it. Hence the name. Gryffindor's line had several consistencies. The first- born was always male. The second-born could be either, and there were rarely more than two children. The family fortunes, of course, were automatically handed to the first-born, but often the second-born would receive something, particularly if the child were female, then as a dowry. The line has always been considered pureblooded, despite the number of Muggle-born and half-bloods married into the family. But it remained pure because of Gryffindor's purity of heart and the family's same condition. And all the Potters had rather unusual magical gifts.  
  
"Now, the women had theirs, but they did not pass it onto the children and frequently the second-born son had one, but usually did not pass it on to his children. Xander is an exception to that. And usually the first-born only has one gift. Again, Harry you are an exception. I'll explain about these later." Dumbledore smiled. He now looked at Buffy.  
  
"Ravenclaw had a daughter, and she had a daughter after that. In fact, all of the first-borns were girls. And they all retained the surname that Ravenclaw gave her own daughter. Summers. This came from the woman's love of the sun and the summer months, but also because Ravenclaw herself, as well as being highly intelligent, was described as 'as beautiful as summer's dawn'. Again, the Summers line has several consistencies. The first-born is always a daughter. A second child is even rarer than in the Potter line, but occasionally occurs. Frequently, the second-born will be a boy. Again, the Summers are always seen as pureblooded because of heart and old name, not because of truth. After all, your mother married a Muggle." Dumbledore smiled.  
  
Strangely, as he said this, Joyce flushed and looked at Giles. He looked back and then looked down, a little worried.  
  
"Again, the Summers women have unusual magical gifts. These were not passed onto the second-born, only ever passed on to the first-born daughter. You, however, do seem to follow the rule about Ravenclaw's descendants, unlike those two troublemakers." Dumbledore smiled. "However, Ravenclaw did have one piece of heritage none of her descendants have displayed."  
  
"What's that?" Buffy asked, curious, but wondering if it was as she thought it was.  
  
"She was the Slayer of her time."  
  
Xander stared and Harry frowned.  
  
"The Slayer... Isn't that the girl who fights vampires and all? Stops demons, apocalypses and so on?" Harry asked.  
  
"How did you know that?" Giles asked, surprised.  
  
"Every once in a while I listen to Binns in History of Magic. But how he can make the Slayer seem boring I don't know." Harry shrugged. "So, Ravenclaw was one? I didn't think witches could also be the Slayer."  
  
"It's rare, but they can. They have an advantage though. When they turn twenty, the next Slayer is automatically called. It's something about the witch physiology. She keeps her powers, but the call is placed on another. Usually the Slayer is a Muggle, and unfortunately they keep going until they die." Dumbledore looked sorrowful for a moment. "So by the time Hogwarts was being built, Ravenclaw's duties had ended as Slayer, though should any evil come here, she would sort it out. Usually with Gryffindor's help. He was the last Defensor this world has seen."  
  
"Defensor?" Harry asked.  
  
"In some ways the wizarding world's equivalent of a Slayer. But very different. A Defensor has a magical control over the elements and nature as well as the ability to do any spell wandlessly. They can often reflect Dark spells against their casters, though not by design, until they reach sixteen. They also have extremely fast healing abilities and higher than average strength. Not, however, as strong as the Slayer. A Defensor is more powerful than a Slayer though, because of superior speed and healing ability, and the rarity. But a witch-Slayer also gains the ability to her own spells wandlessly and so a Defensor and witch-Slayer are remarkably well matched. The spells of both, with a wand, are much stronger than average and can take ages or lots of wizards or witches to break. They also have an inherent knowledge of weaponry and unarmed combat and perfect body memory." Dumbledore looked thoughtful. "Anyway, back to the three of you.  
  
"Xander, it appears, from Harry's vision, that you have an ability of cloaking or shielding. That would explain why you were not found. We will work on your control of that, unless Rupert has worked upon it with you." Dumbledore looked at Giles. The man shook his head. "Excellent. Buffy, your gift is unusual even for your family. It appears you have an elemental gift, though not as powerful as that of a Defensor's. I trust you can change the weather?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"It was a spell gone awry!" Buffy protested.  
  
"No. And it may also explain why you burned down the Quidditch pitch." Dumbledore grinned. "Harry, you have Gryffindor's most prized gift. You are a Seer. No, the visions from Voldemort are separate. In these visions, no one would be aware of your presence, and they should not cause pain. They will be of the past, present and future. Also, you seem to have the ability of telekinesis and self-healing." Dumbledore frowned a little, then smiled. "But the healing ability may be that of your mother's. She was an exceptional Healer and had the ability to heal herself with a thought."  
  
Harry grinned. "Cool. Now, can we go? We need to go to Diagon Alley. Buffy said she broke her wand, so she needs a new one. And I think the OWL results arrive today."  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "Yes, you may go. And they do. Good luck."  
  
Harry, Buffy and Xander ran downstairs for breakfast and their results. Dumbledore looked at Giles and Joyce.  
  
"I believe there is something about Buffy's heritage you would like to tell me?" Dumbledore looked at them.  
  
Remus cleared his throat. "Uh, maybe I should go?"  
  
"No, Remus, it doesn't matter. Buffy will probably find out anyway." Giles sighed.  
  
"Hank isn't Buffy's father." Joyce stated. Hank Jenkins, Joyce's husband, had been a Muggle. (A/N: Yes, I know it was Hank Summers, but I've made Summers Joyce's maiden name. It's AU anyway!)  
  
"I am." Giles stated. "We, er, we got a bit too close one time."  
  
"Hank was on a business trip. Again. I called Rupert because he was in the area and we... well, you know. I think even then Hank was cheating on me. He did go on a lot of business trips." Joyce mused.  
  
"That will make things interesting." Dumbledore raised a brow.  
  
"Buffy doesn't know. You can't tell her." Joyce ordered.  
  
"No, I won't."  
  
"Me either." Remus then gave a sly grin. "It always surprised me you two stopped dating. I'm pretty sure Ben and James had a bet on when you'd get married."  
  
Joyce blushed, while Giles looked mortified.  
  
Dumbledore began again. "There is something else that I did not tell the other two. Gryffindor and Ravenclaw loved each other very much. Yet they could not marry due to their parents' orders. Both were married to people they did not love. But they met after the marriages. It was much later discovered that they were soulmates."  
  
"When was it discovered?" Joyce asked, somewhat suspiciously.  
  
"When Gryffindor jumped in front of Ravenclaw to save her from the Cruciatus Cruse. Ravenclaw felt his pain. And then when Gryffindor sacrificed himself for her. Slytherin attacked the school. He had known of the truth and looked to hurt Gryffindor by killing Ravenclaw. Gryffindor took the curse, but not before shooting one at Slytherin that banished him from existence. Gryffindor died."  
  
"But what..." Giles began.  
  
"I'm coming to that. Previously, Gryffindor prophesied that one day the four heirs shall be reborn. 'Gryffindor shall escape Slytherin, destroy him and unwillingly resurrect him. Hufflepuff shall be slain by Slytherin. Ravenclaw shall be Called and shall meet Gryffindor at the Coming of Age. Slytherin must be destroyed, and only by Gryffindor's hand can it be done. But Gryffindor cannot win without Ravenclaw and the souls must mate in spirit and acceptance, or all is lost.'" Dumbledore recited.  
  
"And you think..."  
  
"There is a chance that it could pertain to Buffy and Harry. Voldemort, as we know, is Slytherin's last direct descendant. Cedric Diggory was Hufflepuff's and he was slain over a year ago. Harry escaped Voldemort's curse, destroyed him and then Wormtail took some of Harry's blood to resurrect Voldemort, hence 'unwillingly'. And I believe Buffy was Called?"  
  
Giles nodded. "Yes, she was. The Quidditch pitch was full of vampires."  
  
"I thought as much. Harry and Buffy may well be Gryffindor and Ravenclaw incarnate. Which means both are in danger and we need to keep a close eye on them."  
  
Joyce sighed. "As if life wasn't complicated enough..."  
  
"Don't tell them. If they are, they must discover their feelings for themselves." Dumbledore ordered.  
  
"Feelings? Oh, holy mother of..." Joyce began.  
  
"Come on." Remus interrupted, grinning. "We've got some kids to congratulate or commiserate dependant on results."  
  
"Willow hasn't shut up about them." Joyce groaned again.  
  
"Then she will get on very well with Miss Granger." Dumbledore commented, smiling, as they left the room.  
  
"Bloody hell, Harry, you got how many?" Ron's voice yelled.  
  
"Fourteen." Harry's muffled voice came back. (A/N: No idea how OWLs work, so bear with me. Say there's a total of seventeen. Eight subjects – doubles, and History of Magic.)  
  
"Harry, that's so disappointing." Fred said. "We were expecting you to follow in our footsteps."  
  
"Fred!" Molly yelled.  
  
Harry snorted. "Yeah, I really want your mum to murder me." Harry grinned as the three adults entered. "Hey, Moony."  
  
"Well, Prongs Junior, how many did you get?" Remus asked.  
  
"Fourteen."  
  
Remus grinned. "Interesting. Your father got twelve and your mother got seventeen, as in, all of her subjects. You're in the middle."  
  
Harry grinned. "I got Dad's Quidditch skills and Mum's brains. Not bad."  
  
"What did you fail?" Buffy asked.  
  
"History of Magic and Divination. Poor on both." Harry shrugged. "I fell asleep in History of Magic, so I was going to fail that anyway. And Divination... Well, neither Trelawney or Firenze teach the subject so you can understand it."  
  
"Buffy, what about you?" Joyce asked.  
  
"Oh, I got fourteen as well. I failed my Care of Magical Creatures theory, History of Magic and Divination practical." Buffy explained. (A/N: You get an OWL for both theory and practical in this, okay?)  
  
"What about grades?" Giles asked.  
  
"Oh, Os in DADA, Charms and Potions. Es in Herbology, Transfiguration and practical Care of Magical Creatures. And As in Divination theory and Astronomy." Buffy grinned.  
  
"Xander?"  
  
"Average. Os in Care of Magical Creatures, Muggle Studies and Charms. Es in Herbology and DADA. As in Transfiguration, Astronomy and Potions. Failed History of Magic. Oh, I failed my Potions theory and Astronomy practical." Xander looked a little miffed.  
  
"That's still fourteen." Giles told him.  
  
"Ron?" Harry asked. "What'd you get?"  
  
"Um, Os in Care of Magical Creatures and Herbology. Es in Transfiguration, Charms and Potions. As in Astronomy. Failed Divination and History of Magic." Ron grinned.  
  
"What about Defence?" Hermione asked, frowning.  
  
"Oh, that, Os." Ron said flippantly. "As you can see Harry is a much better teacher than Umbitch."  
  
"Ron!"  
  
"What? What'd I do?"  
  
"You didn't tell me! That's what!" And Harry proceeded to wrestle him.  
  
"Willow, Hermione, don't tell us. You got Os in everything." Buffy groaned as the two girls opened their mouths.  
  
"No, I passed them all, but I only got an E in the Astronomy practical and Care of Magical Creatures practical." Hermione blushed.  
  
"And I only got Es in Herbology and the Ancient Runes theory." Willow confessed.  
  
"Ah, that's not so bad." Buffy grinned. "Hey, Harry, what actual grades did you get?"  
  
"Um, Os in Care of Magical Creatures – Hagrid'll be pleased – Charms, Potions and Transfiguration. Es in the others except for Astronomy, As in that."  
  
"What's your Defence grade?" Remus asked.  
  
"It says X." Harry stated.  
  
"*WHAT*?" Hermione yelled.  
  
"Never!" Buffy grinned.  
  
Ron just stared. "Bloody hell."  
  
"What does it mean?" Harry asked.  
  
"You only got the *highest in Defence Against the Dark Arts in all the OWLs taken last June*." Hermione stated. "Nothing big."  
  
"Oh." Harry looked confused. Then grinned. "I guess having a homicidal wizard after you can be good for your grades."  
  
Ron, Buffy and Xander laughed while Hermione and Willow gave identical 'You're-not-taking-this-seriously-enough' looks.  
  
"Hey, this means I can become an Auror!" Harry grinned. "I got a high enough grade to get into Potions!"  
  
"Oh, do you want to be an Auror too?" Buffy asked. "Cool!"  
  
"I think the Auror's kits gave it away yesterday, Buff." Xander pointed out.  
  
Buffy, being the mature girl she was, stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"Okay, so the subjects that would be are..." Harry mused. "Transfiguration, DADA, Charms, Potions... Oh, there's some more... Ah, Auror Studies and Basic Healing. God knows I need to learn Basic Healing." He grinned. "That's perfect. You need top C, T and P marks for that, and I've got all three."  
  
"C, T and P?" Buffy asked.  
  
"It's much quicker than saying Charms, Transfiguration and Potions." Harry explained. (A/N: Quicker to type too!)  
  
"I only got an E in Transfiguration." Buffy bit her lip.  
  
"You can still get in. It says which ones you take on the slip." Harry pointed it out. "See?"  
  
Buffy grinned. "I need that one too."  
  
"I think I will." Hermione smiled.  
  
"Oh, why?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, I've been thinking about maybe becoming a Healer..." Hermione explained.  
  
"Perfect. I can see you now, Healer Granger, Overseer of the Spell Damage Ward." Ron stated, spreading his arms as though onto a scene.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione stated, annoyed.  
  
"Does that mean you have drop to Arithmancy?" Harry asked.  
  
"No, I think I have... No, that would be too many." Hermione looked upset. "Never mind."  
  
"You can always study it in your free time and describe it as a hobby or personal study." Willow suggested.  
  
"That's a good idea. Anyway, C, T and P, to use Harry's nickname," she grinned at her friend, "Herbology and Defence are all good ones to have anyway. One of the widest ranges. Everything requires Charms and Defence. And Healing looks interesting." Hermione explained.  
  
"No S.P.E.W.?" Ron asked hopefully.  
  
"No." Hermione shot him a look. "I took a closer look at them and decided that maybe I was going over the top. Forcing them to take freedom isn't very nice. Besides, it's only those who've been extremely mistreated, like Dobby, who need freedom. If people could be a bit nicer... That's what's really needed. People to just show appreciation. Though I still think they deserve some time off."  
  
Ron smiled. "That's the spirit. Besides, they *enjoy* it. We don't want to take away what they love."  
  
"How very philosophical of you, Ron." Willow grinned.  
  
"Okay, guys, how about we go to Diagon Alley and collect our books and supplies?" Harry asked. He then looked at Buffy. "Hey, Buff, you're wearing that necklace I got you."  
  
Buffy grinned. "Yeah, how did you manage to get something so personal for someone you didn't even know?"  
  
"I know you now." Harry grinned. "It just called out to me. Magic."  
  
Buffy fingered the tiny, delicate, silver unicorn on her necklace. "Maybe it was."  
  
"Let's go to Diagon Alley." Hermione stated. "I need a new copy of..."  
  
"Hermione!" Everyone groaned exasperatedly as she started on books again.  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: Hope you liked the chapter. A lot was explained here. Sorry if the bit about OWL results bored you, but it was necessary. Just wait until the next chapter...  
  
Okay, replies to reviewers. If you didn't review the last chapter, skip to the bottom – and maybe press that little button that says go?  
  
Reviewers:  
  
Renna: Wow, you really like it, don't you? You may be able to tell exactly what the connection between Buffy and Harry is now. Hope you enjoyed!  
  
mickk: Xander's taking the Potter name, as explained in this chapter. Snape's reaction, oh, I'm looking forward to writing that!  
  
Lolly6: You found out the secrets now. I'm glad you like the way I've linked the two boys. I just couldn't see Harry as having a sibling in this story.  
  
charmedfanatic3000: Yup, hate GCSEs. I'm glad you like it. Nope, only Giles, Joyce, Xander and Willow know Buffy's the Slayer, and that's now extended to Dumbledore and Remus *only*. There was no way I was going to let anyone else find out so soon. The discovery of Buffy's true identity is extremely important, as this chapter suggests.  
  
witchlight: As you can see, once a week is a no-go. It's whenever I really have chance. I'm glad you like it. As for long chapters... I can't really write short ones all that well! Thanks!  
  
casperRose: Thanks! Long lost sibling wouldn't work in this story, thought I have another one on my computer that attempts it. But it's not your normal long-lost sibling one anyway. I'm still trying to decided if I should post another fic.  
  
pem: Yeah, Dumbledore's headmaster again. It actually says that at the end of book 5, but there you go. Glad you like the twist and as for Quidditch, well... that would be telling, wouldn't it?  
  
kacy: I'm glad you like it. I tried not to make the prophecies too confusing, but it does sometimes happen!  
  
harrycrazy432: Thanks!  
  
moon, gates, slaying: What do you think? I'm glad you like it. Yeah, most definitely Harry/Buffy.  
  
P.H. Wise: Sorry if you don't like the dialogue. I do my best. I'm British, so it's difficult to use American terms. I've also had a lot of good feedback. So there!  
  
lexinator: Yup, you got Buffy's dad right. As for the pairings... I can't decide. I think it'll be W/X, R/Hr and J/G, but I haven't decided on anybody else. I'm sure my fic isn't better than yours!  
  
Anne-Janet: I'm glad you like it. A lot of people like the fact that Xander is Harry's cousin. I'm not sure if I've seen it done before. Certainly not in this way!  
  
That's thirteen reviews! For the last chapter! Okay, so one was negative, but who cares? I love you guys! Really, I do!  
  
So, you know what you have to do now, don't you?  
  
Review!  
  
By the way, did I mention I love Bank holidays?  
  
Lol, Tanydwr 


	5. Chapter 4: Diagon Alley

Okay, I'm really, really, really, really sorry I've taken so long in posting this chapter up. It wasn't meant to be so late, I swear! I've just struggled with exams and writer's block and everything.  
  
However, my exams are now over! Hooray! So hopefully, updates will be a little more frequent. Anyway, onto the chapter!  
  
**Chapter 4 – Diagon Alley  
**  
"Cool!" Buffy stated as she and her friends stepped into the sunlight of Diagon Alley.  
  
Harry smiled. "I was beginning to think I'd never see this place again."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I haven't been here in three years." Harry explained.  
  
"Wow. Where to, then?" Buffy asked her mother.  
  
"Gringotts first. We need some money for school supplies." Joyce smiled.  
  
"Me too." Harry stated.  
  
The groups split up. The Weasleys went to do their own shopping with Hermione along, while Harry, Buffy, Xander and Willow followed Joyce and Giles (not to mention being flanked by Tonks and Remus) to Gringotts.  
  
"Do I have a vault, Giles?" Xander asked.  
  
"Yes, your parents' vault. It will be open to you now. Now you're sixteen." Giles explained, and handed him a key.  
  
"Am I Potter again, now?" Xander asked.  
  
"You were always Potter. I just enrolled you as Harris. Your records show you as Potter." Giles answered.  
  
"Cool, now I'm not the only Potter around." Harry grinned.  
  
"I can see the start of a dangerous friendship." Remus commented.  
  
"Why?" Xander asked.  
  
"Harry's father was a prankster. So was yours, though not to the same degree. And I believe Joyce and Rupert had a prank war going on in their first few years. A little like Lily and James' prank war. Of course, once they got into Seventh-year they stopped." There was a dangerous twinkle in Remus' eye.  
  
"You were a prankster, Mom? And you never told me?" Buffy demanded.  
  
Joyce smiled. "Yes, I was."  
  
"What exactly did my Mum do to my Dad?" Harry asked suspiciously.  
  
Remus grinned. "It was quite funny, though annoying for those of us who shared dorms with them. Let's just say they both made sure the other regretted being their gender at times."  
  
Harry paled. "Okay, I don't think I want to know. And don't even suggest what I think you're going to about the Heads' Rooms."  
  
Remus widened his eyes. "What, would I suggest something like that?"  
  
"Yes." Harry answered. "Here we are."  
  
They entered Gringotts. The goblins were busy with customers, but they soon found an unoccupied one.  
  
"Harry Potter, I'd like to withdraw some money from my vault please." Harry asked, handing him his key.  
  
"Alexander Potter and Rupert Giles. Our vaults." Giles handed the goblin two keys.  
  
"Joyce and Elizabeth Summers, some money from the Summers vault, please."  
  
"Very well then. Griphook!" The goblin yelled.  
  
A goblin appeared.  
  
"Please escort Messrs. Potter, Potter and Giles and Misses Summers and Summers to their vaults." The goblin ordered, handing the goblin the keys.  
  
"Griphook." Harry frowned, then brightened. "Hey, you were the goblin that took me to my vault the first time! The very first time I came to Diagon Alley."  
  
The goblin smiled – a little uncharacteristically. "Yes, Mr Potter, I remember, though I daresay I wasn't expecting you to."  
  
"You told Hagrid there was only one speed on the carts. Hagrid doesn't the carts at all." Harry grinned at Xander, Buffy and Willow. "He turned a very fetching shade of green. I like them. It's pretty cool."  
  
Harry, Buffy and Xander appeared to be the only ones who enjoyed the ride. Willow felt ill, as did Joyce and Giles. Remus and Tonks had been forced to wait above for them.  
  
Money didn't take long to get.  
  
"Willow, haven't you got an account?" Harry asked.  
  
"I'm Muggle-born. My money is in a Muggle account. I'm getting some of it exchanged for school supplies today." Willow answered.  
  
"Oh. Just make sure the goblins don't rip you off." He grinned.  
  
"I'll try." She grinned back.  
  
It wasn't long before they were out of Gringotts and into the sunlight. Harry grinned at Tonks and Remus.  
  
"Why don't you just walk with us? It looks less suspicious. Besides, its more suspicious if I'm not talking to you, what with Remus being one of Dad's best friends and Tonks being Sirius' cousin." Harry explained.  
  
They submitted. Tonks smirked. "Not to mention other things."  
  
"What 'other things'?" Buffy asked. She liked Tonks – she was clumsy but good-hearted and clearly very good at her job.  
  
"Well, the Hogwarts staff have decided that a couple of Aurors won't go amiss at Hogwarts. And my superior instantly volunteered me. Maybe something to do with my inability to walk around normally." Tonks explained, tripping over a cobblestone.  
  
Harry and Buffy reacted with lightning sharpness to catch her before she fell face first. She grinned.  
  
"See? Where would I be without my two saviours?" She grinned.  
  
Buffy walked forwards and pointed to the ground. "About there."  
  
While the teens and adults laughed, Tonks squawked indignantly and began to chase her.  
  
"Hey, you two! We've got supplies to get!" Harry called.  
  
"Fine." Tonks sighed. "Anyway, as I was saying before, we're gonna be helping protect the school, and maybe starting a duelling club or something."  
  
Harry looked at her, his face radiating happiness. "Really? That's great! Finally we might actually get some decent training! I expect you'll be teaching what we actually need to know, Giles?"  
  
"Yes, I will." Giles smiled. "I'm looking forward to it. Hogwarts is a much... busier place than Salem Institute. In many ways, more exciting."  
  
Harry grinned. "Yep, but we have a bad record with DADA teachers. Did anyone explain them to you?"  
  
"Yes, I believe Tonks did." Giles replied. "I assure you I will teach you plenty, not try to kill you or erase your memories, I'm not working for Voldemort, I don't have any dark secrets and I don't intend on taking over the school."  
  
"Are you going to give me a lifetime ban from Quidditch?" Harry wanted to know.  
  
"Merlin, no! Only _really_ heinous crimes like killing another player or something deserves that."  
  
"Thank God!" Harry sighed. Then he looked sterner. "Unfortunately, I don't know where my broomstick is, or if Dumbledore's got the ban lifted."  
  
Buffy smirked inexplicably.  
  
"What?" Harry asked.  
  
She pointed at the newspaper someone was holding up. It read '_Educational Decrees Abolished_'!  
  
"Yes!" Harry whooped. "Mind you, she's probably in St. Mungo's with Lockhart now. If I can't get my broomstick back..."  
  
"You'll need a new one. Big deal." Xander shrugged.  
  
"My broom was a gift from Sirius." Harry replied. "A Firebolt."  
  
"Bloody hell! You have a Firebolt?!" Xander gasped.  
  
Buffy and Willow began giggling. "You're properly British now, Xand, no more Americanisms for you!"  
  
"What?" Xander looked confused.  
  
"Have you come across many Americans who say 'bloody hell' on a regular basis?" Harry asked, mock-politely.  
  
Xander groaned, but then shot back at Buffy. "You're not exactly American either, y'know."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, your mom's British too. I don't know about your dad..." Xander shrugged.  
  
"Mom?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Hank was born in England, but he moved to America when he was very young. We met when he was here for a time, doing business. You were born in Britain, Buffy." Joyce gave her a grin.  
  
"Ack, I'm British, what's the world coming to?!" Buffy gasped.  
  
"Well, you haven't got a British accent, so be grateful for that." Harry grinned.  
  
"But British accents are cool." Buffy sighed.  
  
"It's a statistical fact that people are often attracted to someone with a different accent to themself." Willow informed her.  
  
"Oh, that explains it." Buffy grinned. "Where's the wand shop?"  
  
"Here." Harry pointed and they walked into '_Ollivander's Wand Shop_'.  
  
Buffy blinked, her eyes trying to get used to the darkness of the store. 'Weird,' she thought, 'that anyone can keep it so dark.'  
  
"Ah, Mr Potter, what can I do for you?" A voice asked.  
  
Buffy observed that her mother and the others had remained in the sunshine. She looked at Harry. He shrugged.  
  
"Nothing, Mr Ollivander. It's Buffy. She needs a new wand." Harry explained.  
  
"So no problems with your wand then?" Ollivander asked.  
  
"Nope. Does a nice Priori Incantatum against Voldemort's wand, but other than that, fine." Harry explained.  
  
"The reverse spell effect? What happened?"  
  
"My fourth year. His wand regurgitated spells. I saw Cedric Diggory, an old man, Bertha Jorkins and then... my parents, reappear, they were shadows. They saved my life. Anyway, we're here to talk about Buffy, not me."  
  
"Ah, Miss Summers. What happened?"  
  
"My old one broke. I was using it for a shield spell and it splintered." Buffy explained.  
  
Ollivander, rather than looking his usual dreamy self, looking furious. "WHAT? A wand that splinters under a shield spell should never be used! That means it was nearly incompatible with you! What make?"  
  
"Uh, Jarren, I think..."  
  
"Ah, _his_ wands." Ollivander showed clear disgust. "No wonder. He does not spend enough time over choosing the correct wand to witch or wizard. Never mind. You have the papers?"  
  
Buffy handed him a bunch of papers declaring that her old wand had been destroyed and she needed a new one.  
  
As the tape measure was measuring her, he smiled. "Hopefully this wand will be more compatible."  
  
He selected a box, thinking hard. "I remember your mother's wand and her family's. The women of your family do tend toward unicorn hair. But as for the wood... Oak, thirteen inches, unicorn hair."  
  
He handed it to her. She waved it. A glass shattered.  
  
"No, no, no, certainly not." He gave a half smile. "Let's hope you're not as tricky as Mr Potter was."  
  
Buffy cast a look at Harry. "I had to try about every wand in the shop before I found one." Harry answered.  
  
Buffy groaned.  
  
After trying a number of them, Ollivander smiled. "Hard customer, eh? Never mind, Miss Summers, there's always one to the witch. Now – no, but why not – it was right with Mr Potter..." He turned to Buffy. "Ten inches, willow and unicorn hair, very old. Should be good for charms."  
  
Buffy took it. Instantly, blue and silver sparks erupted from her wand. "Oh we have a match. Very good. Yes, you lived up to your family's tradition, like Mr Potter, really..."  
  
"What, the Potters favour phoenix feather?" Harry asked.  
  
Ollivander nodded.  
  
"Then why did you have me try the other two cores?"  
  
"You were and still are an unusual wizard. But like your wand, Miss Summers' brother wand is unusual."  
  
"What?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Some unicorns live for years. I know for a fact that the unicorn which provided the hair for your wand was the same unicorn that provided the core of Rowena Ravenclaw's wand."  
  
Harry grinned. "Hey, at least it isn't shared with Voldemort's wand."  
  
Buffy paled. "You wand shares cores with _Voldemort's_ wand?"  
  
"Uh huh. Core's from Dumbledore's phoenix too. That wand's got to be old."  
  
"Five centuries. It was an especially magical unicorn." Ollivander explained. "Some wands take centuries to chose their wizard or witch."  
  
"How much?" Buffy asked, sliding the wand into her holster, which she wore already.  
  
"Ten galleons."  
  
Buffy handed over the money. "Thanks, Ollivander."  
  
"You're welcome, Miss Summers, Mr Potter." Ollivander smiled. As the two students left his shop, he turned and headed into the back to write a letter, much as he had done five years ago.  
  
"Here we are." Harry grinned. "Flourish and Blotts, the only place for books. If we really look hard, we might be able to find Hermione buried in some books somewhere."  
  
Willow gasped. "Wow. It's huge!"  
  
The bookstore had obviously had an increase in size over the last couple of years, Harry reflected, on the inside only, of course. It still looked old fashioned, but now it had many more rows of shelves. They headed towards the schoolbooks section.  
  
"What do we need?" Buffy asked Harry. Since they had chosen the same subjects, she had left her list at home.  
  
He showed her.  
  
_**Transfiguration **_

_'Advanced Transfiguration' by Emeric Switch  
'Conjuring Tricks' by Kella Creatis  
'Animal Transfiguration' by James Potter  
  
**DADA **_

_'Dark Curses and Countering' by Leila Rusce  
'Defensive magic and when to use it' by Olden Orenda  
'The Darkest Creatures: Demons and their mythology' by Rupert Giles  
  
**Basic Healing** _

_'Healing Charms for Beginners' by Althea Eruc  
'Healing: A guide to injuries and their cures' by Poppy Pomfrey  
  
**Charms** _

_'Advanced Charms' by Drury Merrick  
'Charms for every situation: From protection to offence' by Lily Potter  
  
**Potions **_

_'Potions ingredients: The dos and don'ts' by Arsenius Jigger  
'Potions for the advanced student' by Mericam Paracelsus  
'Bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses' by Severus Snape  
  
**Auror Studies **_

_'Constant Vigilance' by Alastor Moody  
'Duelling: How not to get killed' by Kingsley Shacklebolt  
'The Art of an Auror' by Lady Wakanda  
  
**Other **_

_'The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 6)' by Miranda Goshawk  
_  
"What the...?" Harry began. "Why did no one tell me my parents wrote books in the fields of Transfiguration and Charms?"  
  
"Uh, because I didn't know." Remus stated. "James and Lily must have had them published under different names to begin with. I've not seen them before. Ask Dumbledore or Minerva, they'll probably know."  
  
"Hey, Tonks, d'you know who's teaching Auror Studies?" Buffy asked suddenly.  
  
Tonks paled. "Uh, no."  
  
Buffy grinned. "You do."  
  
"Don't."  
  
"Do. Tell me. Please?" She gave her the innocent, puppy brown eyes look. It got people every time, though her technique was nowhere near as good as Xander's.  
  
"Oh alright. Kingsley and I aren't just there for protection. We're the ones running the Auror Studies course."  
  
"But, isn't Kingsley head of the investigation, y'know, about Sirius?" Harry asked.  
  
"The Ministry finally accepted our word that Sirius was innocent. But he also died. They've stopped the case, though there's now some people searching for Pettigrew. If they find him, or at least find _proof _that Sirius was innocent, well, Sirius will finally be able to rest in peace."  
  
"What happened to him?" Buffy asked.  
  
"He passed through the veil in the Department of Mysteries." Harry explained shortly. "If I hadn't been there..."  
  
"Harry, remember, it is not your fault. It's Bellatrix Lestrange's. If I ever get my hands on that bitch..." Remus looked almost dreamy for a moment.  
  
Harry shook his head. "There's someone with much more right than us for revenge on Bellatrix Lestrange."  
  
Remus frowned for a moment. "Who?"  
  
"Neville."  
  
There was silence, and Harry and Buffy started pulling out their books.  
  
"Who's Neville?" Buffy asked Harry.  
  
"A boy in my year, my house." Harry replied. "Neville Longbottom. He was at the Department of Mysteries with us."  
  
"What happened? Why has he got more right to have revenge on Bellatrix Lestrange?" Buffy asked.  
  
"It's not my story to tell. But I'll say this. I'm pitied for being an orphan. Neville... He's got it far worse." Harry sighed. Then he looked around. "So where's my parents' books, hmm?"  
  
# # #  
  
"We are _not_ eating ice cream for lunch." Hermione plainly stated as they met up outside 'Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour' that lunchtime. Everyone had got their necessary supplies. Now they were looking forward to an afternoon of fun.  
  
"Yes we are. Live a little, Hermione, it won't kill you." Ron told her and dragged her inside to order.  
  
For some reason, the adults had left them alone, surprising everyone, especially Harry. He shrugged it off though. Presumably there was some sort of safety net around them. He had also been handed an emergency portkey if they needed to get out.  
  
So there they ended up, sat in the August sun on Diagon Alley, eating ice cream for lunch. They had taken a while to convince Hermione, but had managed it.  
  
"Is there anything else we need?" Buffy asked.  
  
Harry surveyed his list again. And scowled. "I swear that wasn't on here five seconds ago."  
  
"What?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Dress robes." Harry groaned.  
  
Ron grinned. "Fred and George got me some last year. And they fit perfectly. I think there's a charm on them for that."  
  
"I need new ones." Harry sighed. "I've grown taller and larger. My set's two years old."  
  
"Don't worry, we need them too." Xander commiserated.  
  
"What's wrong with you guys? It's shopping! It's fun!" Buffy grinned.  
  
Even Hermione joined in.  
  
"We'll go there next. Get it over and done with. There must be some sort of ball or special occasion this year." Ron sighed.  
  
"There maybe a few things like that. Trying to raise morale, what with the threat of Voldemort and all." Harry explained.  
  
"Never thought he could do something good." Buffy smirked. "I like balls."  
  
Eventually they finished their ice creams and headed into _'Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions'_. The girls seemed to take hours over their choices, while the boys were much quicker.  
  
Harry selected Gryffindor red robes. His last set had been green, but this set called out to him for some reason. The fabric was finer quality than his school robes – which he had to buy some more of – and very comfortable against his skin. There was a small amount of gold trimming along the edges, golden phoenixes at the corners of the bottom hem. He was very pleased.  
  
Xander's was a dark blue, with a silver edging. It looked great and he was very pleased with it.  
  
They asked the girls about their robes, but all three refused to give them a glimpse.  
  
"Okay, next stop, Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes!" Ron announced.  
  
"Your brothers' shop?" Xander asked.  
  
"One and the same."  
  
"Cool!"  
  
The group of friends proceeded to the shop, which was quiet, for now.  
  
"Be careful." Harry warned the Americans (A/N: Even if Buffy and Xander are technically British!). "You never know what the twins are going to throw at you."  
  
His warning was right on. Because as Xander stepped on the welcome mat, he was instantly doused with what appeared to be floral-scented bubblebath and water.  
  
"That's cold!" Xander stated, annoyed. "You couldn't make it warm?" He demanded, looking at the redhead behind the counter.  
  
"Aww, chill, Xand. Nothing a drying spell doesn't clear up." Willow grinned. "_Aridus_." She incanted.  
  
"Xander, Willow, Buffy. They let you out then?" The twin grinned.  
  
"Yup." Xander grinned. "With the other trio in tow."  
  
"Ah, our beloved financer!" He rushed forward. "What do you think of what your money has produced for us?"  
  
"George!" Harry warned. As he did he recognised a scent mixed in with everything else.  
  
"I'm not George, I'm Fred." He informed Harry loftily.  
  
Harry looked at him closely for a moment, and realised with surprise that he was taller than him. "Nah, you're George."  
  
He stared at him. "How do you know? Our own mother struggles to tell us apart!"  
  
Harry grinned. "Well, there's a distinctive smell in here. And I recognise it. Angelina is the _only_ girl I know who wears a vanilla/chocolate scent. And since one of you isn't here..." The Boy Who Lived left the rest to imagination.  
  
George nodded. "Yep, she and Fred are in the back room 'talking', so they say."  
  
"Anyway, do we get discounts?" Xander jumped forward, asking.  
  
"Well, since you're the cousin of our dear financial backer... Not to mention you helped burn down the Quidditch pitch at your old school... Yes, I think you're troublemaker enough to be eligible for what we call the 'Marauders Discount'." George winked at Harry.  
  
"Hey, George." Harry spoke as they looked at the various prank items. "Y'know how the Marauder's Map insults people who try to get it to show itself without the password? D'you think you could make something like that? Responding to what the people around are saying? With the people whose parchment it is having their own nicknames and giving personal responses?"  
  
George's eyes lit up. "Harry, that is a masterful plan! We just need to work out how to do it. There'd be a potion to give the personality, the nicknames could be inscribed in a special ink... D'you think Remus'd mind if we asked him for help?"  
  
"No, give him back some of his childhood. Maybe his grey hairs will lessen." Harry smirked. It was the smirk that so many people had hated and so many others had loved. The same smirk his father had had when he was pulling a prank. Harry just used it less.  
  
At that moment, Fred and Angelina appeared, looking a little dishevelled.  
  
"So, you two definitely going out then?" Harry asked conversationally.  
  
Fred scowled. "Yes, we are."  
  
"Oh good. How's your holiday been, Angelina? How'd you do on your NEWTs?" He gave a lopsided grin to the twins.  
  
"Transfiguration, Charms and Potions, Os. Herbology and Arithmancy, Es." Angelina answered. "More importantly, Pride of Portree has asked me to be on their reserve team!"  
  
Harry grinned. "That's great! Well done. And good luck."  
  
Angelina smiled. "Yeah, I'm gonna need it. Who're these?" She gestured to the newcomers.  
  
"C'mere guys!" Harry called. They obeyed. "Fred's _girlfriend _wants to meet you."  
  
Ron grinned wickedly. "You finally asked her out then? After all those dates and stuff?"  
  
Fred went red. Any blush Angelina had was hard to tell on her dark cheeks.  
  
"Okay, Angelina Johnson, meet Elizabeth – Buffy – Summers, Alexander – Xander – Harris..."  
  
"No, no, no, Harry, Potter, remember?" Xander grinned.  
  
"My mistake, Alexander _Potter_, and Willow Rosenburg."  
  
"Potter?" Angelina asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm Harry's slightly older cousin. My parents were killed just before his. I've been living with my guardian in America since then. Until we got given our ultimatum." He grinned.  
  
"Ultimatum?" Fred asked. He had his hands locked around Angelina's waist, his chin resting on her shoulder. Ron fought the temptation to fake gag.  
  
"Yeah, we either accept being transferred to Hogwarts or we're kicked out anyway." Buffy explained.  
  
"What'd you do?" Angelina asked.  
  
"Accidentally burned the Quidditch pitch down." Buffy looked awkward. "I tell you, Xander was _not _pleased that that was our only course of action."  
  
"Why?" Fred asked.  
  
"Fanatical Chaser." Willow answered. "Buffy's nearly as bad."  
  
"You're both Chasers?" Harry asked. They nodded. "Great! If you get into Gryffindor, and I don't doubt that you will, you can tryout! There's only the Keeper and Seeker left, since I'm technically still banned."  
  
Angelina frowned at him. "Yeah, Ginny's a good Seeker, she just needs a bit more confidence. Worried about getting your position back?" She grinned.  
  
Harry nodded. "A little."  
  
Xander frowned. "Harry, don't take this the wrong way, but you might not do so well as Seeker now."  
  
Harry frowned back. (A/N: They're doing a lot of frowning aren't they?) "Why?"  
  
"You've grown." Angelina explained. "You're bigger. But... What about the other positions? Wasn't your dad a Chaser?"  
  
Harry nodded. "But I've only ever practised Seeker. And Ginny wants to be a Chaser..."  
  
Ron snorted.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Um, she only really said that so you wouldn't worry. Maybe we can sort something out, see if you'd make a good Chaser. There might be some garden out the back." Ron explained.  
  
"We haven't even looked to see!" Hermione gasped. "Why didn't we?"  
  
"Cleaning." Ron grinned.  
  
"Um, guys, didn't you want to go to those little shops at the other end of the Alley?" Willow asked her two friends. "Because we've got to meet the adults at six."  
  
Buffy nodded. "Yeah. Can we pay for this? Not that it isn't fascinating discussing Harry's possible career as a Chaser."  
  
Xander and the others grinned and they swiftly paid for their purchases.  
  
Buffy led the way to clusters of tiny little shops that seemed to contain a bit of everything. The six teens almost flung themselves at them – they liked rummaging through these old things, especially Ron, who was good at catching bargains.  
  
Buffy and Harry found themselves at the back of one shop examining Muggle- style magical weaponry.  
  
"That seems very King Arthur." Harry remarked.  
  
"What?" Buffy asked.  
  
Harry was holding a broadsword that she could help but notice seemed made for him. "As long as you wear the scabbard your wounds don't bleed. Which means that they can be healed before blood loss occurs. It's nice though."  
  
He was right. Like most of his recent belonging or presents, the scabbard was simply made of brown leather with a golden phoenix emblazoned upon it. It was exceptionally fine though, and looped round a matching belt. The hilt seemed simple and sturdy enough. The pommel was a large ruby, the metal of a golden sheen, but harder than gold. But upon the golden hilt was a phoenix. Harry couldn't help but wonder if there was a theme.  
  
He drew the blade, slowly at first, but it whipped out fast as lightning. The blade was perfect. Peerlessly-edged, the finest steel – or was it a different metal? – available, long and straight, a blood-channel running up three-quarters of the way. Along the sword in runic letter was written a word or name. Harry didn't know how, but he could translate it.  
  
"_Defensor's lightning_." He breathed. He knew instantly as he held it that this sword was his. He knew it was the sword Godric Gryffindor had used to protect his world.  
  
"That sword..." Buffy gasped.  
  
"How much?" Harry turned to the man who appeared behind Buffy.  
  
"Oh, now, I'm not sure I can be selling that to you young sir, not sure at all..." The wizard murmured.  
  
"How much is it? It's the sword of my ancestor. I can't just leave it there." Harry announced.  
  
As Harry said this, Buffy's eyes fell upon a sword of her own. It seemed identical in some ways, the plain sheath, but for a blazoned silver unicorn, the simple hilt, the pommel stone blue and the hilt bronze- coloured. The unicorn in silver engraved upon it. The blade was similar, blood channel, peerless edge, fine steel – what was that metal? She drew it towards her.  
  
The shop owner instantly changed his tune. He drew himself to a larger height. "Ah, now I understand."  
  
"What?" Buffy asked, pulling the sword close.  
  
"Why you are here, Mr Potter, Miss Summers."  
  
"How did you...?"  
  
"Those swords are a pair. One cannot be chosen alone. But you two... You are close. Closer than you imagine. Take the swords. They are yours. They were always yours."  
  
"Surely there is some charge?" Harry looked confused.  
  
"No, no, not for those. Be careful, Phoenix, Unicorn. Your time will come soon."  
  
With that, Harry and Buffy were forced out of the shop and the door shut. They flew out onto the ground of the street, and watched as the shop promptly disappeared.  
  
"Your sword or scabbard have any other interesting habits?" Harry asked.  
  
"Protection. As long as I wear the scabbard and belt, no curse can harm me. Even Avada Kedavra." Buffy explained.  
  
"There was something very odd about that." Harry frowned.  
  
"Ya think?"  
  
"I do. And when we get back to Hogwarts, I think I'm going to be doing some research into my family's history. Not to mention the Hogwarts founders."  
  
Buffy grinned. "Except to be joined in that. As if there wasn't enough problems with Quidditch and studying."  
  
Harry nodded. "Not to mention the yearly mystery."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Remind me to explain that to you."  
  
Buffy nodded. "You coming? Let's see if we can find the others."  
  
# # #  
  
A/N: So, how was that? Was it worth the wait?  
  
Anyway, to my marvellous reviewers, who I hope I haven't lost:  
  
LaRoseMinuit: I'm glad you like the Giles as Buffy's dad thing. I do. Yeah, I do wonder why he doesn't rip his hair out, but I guess it's something he's had to accept. Glad you liked the meddling. It may happen some more, until the kids figure out that the adults knew all along. Glad you like the Brit-speak!  
  
Renna: Thanks! Good that you like the Gryffindor/Ravenclaw story and the soulmates theory. As for getting together... What do you think?  
  
Anne: Thanks. I'm glad I've managed to make it so that the characters are still themselves! Oh, yes, Draco. Yes, that's got to be done carefully...  
  
Draco's Slytherin Vampiress: Sorry, the update's a little late, isn't it? Couldn't be helped, I'm afraid!  
  
Sk8erWitch: I'm glad you like it. My other crossover is HHr, though. Thanks for making an exception.  
  
scarlett caelian: You like Xander being Harry's cousin? Great! Thanks!  
  
dreamer123: Nothing like it? I got something that's completely original (for fanfiction)? YES!  
  
lexinator: Glad you like it. Now update your fic, please! I mean, I have! Yeah, I do that, though it's more with pairings.  
  
Sam-453: Potential? Wow. See my blush! Thanks for reading. Yeah, I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update this one!  
  
Silver Warrior: Glad you like my ideas. Yeah, Ron says bloody hell a lot, doesn't he? I do too, actually. But I'm British, so I'm allowed! I'm also real!  
  
i want in: Cool name. Yeah, I know there's a fair few bits that are new. Nope, Willow and Hermione are just Willow and Hermione. Not related. I think it's enough with Harry and Xander! I'm glad you think it's original. I don't think I've seen all that many where the wizarding world is known about (like there's one where Faith is actually a witch as well), let alone them being a perfectly normal part of it! And Giles always seemed more of a father to Buffy (and Dawn) than her real dad anyway, so I just took it a step further.  
  
BrokenSkye: Sorry it took so long. Really. You think it's that good? Thank you so much!  
  
Renna (again!): No, I'm not discontinuing the story! I've just had lots of school stuff, and can anyone say exams?! Though, I must admit, the praise definitely helped stimulate me to write more!  
  
Thanks to mck, cancan227, AmericanHavoc, moon,gates,slaying, and manticore- gurl1071134 as well!  
  
Hopefully the next chapter should be up sooner than the last. A fortnight, tops!  
  
Have a great summer to everyone, especially those who have completed exams!  
  
Lol, Tanydwr


	6. Chapter 5 Summer

Sorry this is so late! I meant to update before, but it took me forever to write it because of the cursed writer's block. Anyway, here it is...  
  
**Chapter 5 – Summer  
**  
"You want to learn fencing? Why?" Remus asked Harry.  
  
"Voldemort doubts Muggle methods. Besides, I need something to do other than cursing. It should improve my reflexes. Does anyone know how to fence?" Harry asked.  
  
Giles cleared his throat. "I do. I taught Buffy and Xander."  
  
Harry grinned. "Cool. I'll not be the only one. I need something to do. And it'll improve my Quidditch skills, if Dumbledore ever gets round to explaining that." Dumbledore still hadn't informed Harry of whether he would be able to continue playing Quidditch, or the whereabouts of his broomstick.  
  
"Very well, Mr Potter. Wear something you can move in and meet me in the drawing room. It's easily converted into a fencing or duelling room." Giles ordered.  
  
"Uh, that's what they're planning on doing to it anyway." Ron explained. Everyone looked at him. "What? Moody told me."  
  
"He gave out information willingly?" Harry asked. "Wow, he must be ill."  
  
Ron grinned.  
  
Half an hour later, Harry was in the drawing room, wearing a t-shirt, tracksuit bottoms and trainers. Giles was showing him how to warm up, stretching arms, legs, stomach muscles and others. Every part of the body seemed to need warming up, to save injury.  
  
"Firstly, you need to have the correct footwork." Giles explained to Harry. "And you need to know how to fall with the least amount of pain and damage. There's no way of falling without pain, but it's best to fall with the least of it."  
  
Harry grasped onto the concept – and the move – very quickly and easily. Too quickly. Too easily.  
  
_'The only person who's learnt this fast is Buffy,'_ Giles thought. _'And she's the Slayer. How is this possible? He can't be that powerful. Mind you, his father was skilled. That's it. His father. It's genetic.'  
_  
He couldn't help but remember what Dumbledore had told them the other day about Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Harry was directly descended from Gryffindor. Buffy was directly descended from Ravenclaw. And both had very unique powers. He knew Buffy was a Slayer.  
  
_'But it's impossible. Harry could not be the Defensor. It's coincidence.' _Giles told himself.  
  
But he didn't believe it.  
  
He had heard the prophecy. Because he knew that it didn't just mean the Heirs. It meant their spirits reincarnated. Harry Potter was the Defensor. And if he knew Harry – which was pretty well already – his new abilities would soon manifest.

# # #

"You know, you're going to have to quit doing that." A voice said later that day, a smirk in the tone.  
  
Harry jumped half a metre into the air, and whipped round, sword in hand. He sighed, dropping back as he realised the speaker's identity. "Buffy. _You_ are going to have to quit doing _that_."  
  
"What? Making you jump is fun. It doesn't happen very often." She grinned. "And if you polish that sword anymore it'll wear away."  
  
He rolled his eyes. "I very much doubt that. So, what's up?"  
  
"Ron and Hermione." Buffy stated.  
  
Harry grinned. "Ah. Are you referring to their bickering or their general blindness in the fact that they fancy each other?"  
  
"Both. God knows what those two'd be like as a couple. They'd argue almost every day." Buffy grinned.  
  
"I can just see them getting together now." Harry put on a dreamy voice that was a dead ringer for that of Sybill Trelawney. "They shall meet. In the heat of argument, they will let their feelings out and become lovers." He then wrinkled his nose. "Did I just say 'lovers'? Yuck."  
  
Buffy laughed. "Yup, you said it. Congratulations on grossing yourself out."  
  
Harry stuck his tongue out at her. Buffy grinned.  
  
"Wanna practise Quidditch?" Harry asked, completely changing the subject.  
  
"Um, not to put a damper on things, but we'll need to actually tidy that garden before we can even land." Buffy pointed out.  
  
Just the day before, they had discovered the back door and the magically hidden and enlarged garden belonging to Grimmauld Place. They were going to have a job clearing it. Luckily, magic would make that somewhat easier.  
  
Harry and Buffy strode out into the garden, blinking in the sunlight. It was huge, so huge that they couldn't see the other side, though this may have had something to do with the fact that it was also incredibly overgrown. Weeds darted everywhere and broken fountains of the Black family's most prominent (also known as worst or cruellest) family members were darted about the place.  
  
"If we want to play Quidditch here, we're going to need to tidy up." Buffy stated.  
  
Harry nodded. "Yep. You ready?"  
  
"What fo–?" Buffy began, but stopped as Harry shot the Reductor Curse at the immediate overgrowth.  
  
"For that." Harry grinned, and continued.  
  
The two teens had great fun that afternoon, clearing the garden was something that had such visible results that they couldn't help but feel proud of themselves. They also took immense glee in blowing up the ancient fountains, though rubble once hit Harry. Luckily, his extreme self-healing ability let him carry on after about three seconds.  
  
Buffy frowned. Surely, that ability couldn't be just an inherited one. It was faster than hers, and she was the Slayer. There was definitely something suspicious about the changes in a certain Mr Potter, and she didn't mean her original friend.  
  
After two or three hours' work, they finally sat down, stopping. Hermione and Willow appeared, Hermione with a tray of glasses and jug of lemonade in her hands.  
  
"Molly thought you might want these." Hermione grinned, placing the refreshment on a rickety table that had survived the clear out.  
  
Harry sighed gratefully, poured himself a glass and glugged down the liquid.  
  
"Did that even touch the sides?" Buffy asked askance.  
  
Harry shrugged. "I was thirsty."  
  
"I think we gathered that." The Slayer replied.  
  
"So, what's up?" Willow asked.  
  
"Not much. We just need to dispose of the remnants." Buffy pointed to a large pile where all the rubble, greenery and waste had been placed.  
  
The two witches grinned at each other.  
  
"Vanishing Spell?" Willow suggested to Hermione.  
  
"Yep."  
  
After a further half hour, the garden was a blank canvas. The only thing in it were a few trees and grass.  
  
"Anyone like gardening?" Harry asked.  
  
"Mom does." Buffy shrugged. "She might want to do something. But now it might be too late for Quidditch. Dinner won't be that long, will it?"  
  
He shrugged. "It's a nice day. Maybe we can get Molly to serve dinner out here. There's that many of us now..." Harry grinned.  
  
"Yeah. You two go in, Mione 'n' me have been working on our transfiguration. We'll work on the table and chairs. Make some decent ones." Willow looked positively dreamy at the challenge.  
  
"You may want to use some after sun potion too." Hermione advised as they headed in.  
  
Harry and Buffy groaned. They had forgotten to use a sunscreen potion, and both were burnt.  
  
"There's some in the bathroom." Harry informed his friend as they headed up to the suite the seven teens (Ginny included) shared.  
  
They found Ron and Xander in the living area playing chess.  
  
"Hey guys." Ron stated. "Knight to F5."  
  
"Hi Ron. There's still some of that after sun potion left, right?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yeah. Too much sun then?"  
  
"We were clearing out the garden. It's hard work, even with magic." Harry explained.  
  
The after sun potion was not an ingested potion. It worked like a cream. Harry searched it out of the cupboard.  
  
"Got it. Ladies first." Harry grinned, handing her the bottle.  
  
Buffy grinned and shooed him out so she could fix herself in peace.  
  
After a few minutes, a voice was heard.  
  
"Harry!"  
  
He opened the door. "Yep?"  
  
"Would you do my back?" Buffy asked hopefully. It seemed to be blistering.  
  
Harry nodded. "If you'll do mine. Last time I don't wear a shirt to work."  
  
Buffy giggled. "I don't think anyone minded."  
  
Harry raised a brow as he poured the potion onto his hands. "I do. I guess you're not overly fond of tops that show your stomach at the moment either."  
  
"Well, at least when the potion finishes working I'll have a nice tan." Buffy shrugged.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes as he smoothed potion onto her back.  
  
Buffy gave a contented sigh as the potion cooled her back. And Harry was so gentle while doing so, too. His touch was tender, soft... She snapped her mind from that train of thought and stiffened.  
  
"Buffy, is something wrong?" Harry asked.  
  
"No, no, I'm fine." Buffy replied.  
  
"Well, you're done. Just give me a minute, okay?" Harry grinned.  
  
Buffy nodded, thinking, as he applied the potion.  
  
"We should have used sun screen." She stated bluntly.  
  
"Yes, it would have been sensible and a good idea. Since when are either of us sensible or full of good ideas?" Harry asked. "I mean, I drag my friends into trouble every year..." His voice trailed off.  
  
Buffy knew he was thinking about his godfather. "Harry, it wasn't your fault, remember? It wasn't your fault at all."  
  
"I know, I know. It just... It still hurts, remembering. It's been over a month, but these things take time. They always do..."  
  
"More cheerfully, when do you think Ron and Hermione are going to get together?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Knowing them, they'll only admit on their deathbeds." Harry grinned. "And what about Willow? Am I imagining a certain liking of my cousin?"  
  
Buffy shook her head. "No. It's obvious she likes him."  
  
"How long?"  
  
"Ages. You know, in our screwy world, they'll probably go for the wrong ones." Buffy grinned at the thought.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Xander and Hermione will get together, and Ron and Willow will get together. That could be weird. But then Ron and Willow's kids would have the reddest hair in the world..." Buffy smirked.  
  
Harry laughed, then handed her the bottle. "Back?"  
  
"Sure. I don't know, the couples could go either way." Buffy pursed her lips. She frowned over a mark on Harry's shoulderblade that seemed to be constantly changing, not allowing her to catch a glimpse of the real mark.  
  
"You've introduced doubt into my mind too, now." Harry groaned. "I just want the arguments to stop. I'm sick of getting stuck in the middle."  
  
Buffy laughed. "Luckily, we don't argue much. Little things, but none where we get to the 'Buffy, tell Xander to pass me the salt', or 'Willow, tell Buffy to shut up' stage."  
  
"We don't get that either. They're usually just silent. I mean, Ron and I had this awful argument in fourth-year, because of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, and in third-year, there was a massive falling out between Hermione and Ron. I'm afraid I was a bit cold there, as well. But we've never deserted each other. Never truly." Harry sighed. "Never could, really."  
  
Buffy gave a wan smile. "Hold onto your friends. They're your best hope. And now you've got me, Xander and Willow. And Xander's _family_. So beware."  
  
Harry laughed. "Thanks."  
  
The last of the potion mended his skin, and the two teens went to get changed.  
  
"What was that all about?" Ron asked Harry as he re-entered, wearing clean clothes.  
  
"Sun burn. We were fixing the garden. Willow and Hermione are outside trying to make the table fit everyone." Harry explained.  
  
Buffy appeared five minutes later, looking much fresher. Harry frowned, wondering how she could still look so good after heavy work that afternoon. Mind you, he could hardly talk. Other than sunburn, he had no effects that he had done heavy manual labour that afternoon.  
  
"So, now what?" Xander asked.  
  
"We go outside and have some fun. We'll probably eat outside, since it's all clear now. But for now, I recommend Quidditch. We've got time." Harry grinned. "I finally got my Firebolt back. Just because she banned me from Quidditch, she shouldn't have been able to take our brooms anyway, they're our personal property."  
  
"What about a lifetime ban on Quidditch?" Xander asked.  
  
"That would only work at school anyway. She had no jurisdiction over our personal lives. Once we left school, we'd be able to play Quidditch anyway. I swear though, Umbitch probably thought she could stop that as well. She was a bloody megalomaniac."  
  
"With a sick fascination for causing pain in detention. She used a Blood Quill." Ron informed them. "Harry's got the scars. So's Lee and a few others. I swear, she must've been a Slytherin."  
  
Harry shrugged. "I don't know. I'd hate to see her as a Hufflepuff – imagine loyalty so great to the Ministry's lies that she'd _kill_ for it. That's scary."  
  
"Quidditch, people!" Buffy ordered. "Brooms, outside, now."  
  
"Yes, sir, right away, sir!" Harry saluted Buffy and frogmarched into his room, shooting a cheeky grin at her.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes. "Boys." She groaned.  
  
"Hey!" Ron and Xander protested.  
  
She shrugged and entered her own room to grab a broom.  
  
"Checkmate." Xander smirked at Ron.  
  
"WHAT? Oh, damn!" Ron scowled. "No one's beaten me in _years_!"  
  
"Yeah, well, I'm me. Dad and Mum were good chess players as well." Xander grinned. "C'mon, Quidditch is as good as chess."  
  
"Better. You get more glory, but all the same... Mum's cooking's better than both." Ron laughed.  
  
About five minutes later, the four teens appeared outside, brooms in hand.  
  
Hermione raised a brow. "That was quick."  
  
"What was?" Harry asked.  
  
"The sunburn healing." She replied.  
  
"We used the potion. Plus we're both quick healers anyway." Harry shrugged. "I'd've spent way more time in the Hospital Wing if I wasn't."  
  
They laughed, enjoying the warm sun in the still bright, early evening.  
  
"Okay, I wanna see how good Harry is at being a Chaser." Buffy ordered. "Ron, you're Keeper, right?"  
  
Ron nodded. "We need goals. Lemme see..." He grabbed Hermione and Willow to help and, after a few minutes, fashioned some crude goalposts. "These'll do."  
  
Harry nodded. "Anyone got a Quaffle? And where's Ginny anyhow?"  
  
"She's helping Mum and Joyce in the kitchen. She's alarmingly into cooking at the moment." Ron frowned, then shrugged. "I did ask her, but she said not to bother."  
  
Harry frowned, that seemed rather unlike Ginny. "You sure?"  
  
"Yeah. Besides, she mentioned something about wanting to be Seeker and not wanting to show you up." Ron's eyes twinkled with amusement.  
  
"Why, that little..." Harry began, feeling indignant, but giving way to laughter. "Oh well, s'pose you can't win 'em all. Anyway, give me a few tips on Chasing, Chasers."  
  
Xander and Buffy proceeded to give Harry a brief lesson and then got him up in the air and practising with simple things like throwing and catching the Quaffle. He was good. Surprisingly good. But then his dad _had _been a star Chaser when he was on the team...  
  
_'Something weird is going on,'_ Buffy decided, watching Harry catch a Quaffle she threw deliberately wide. 'Definitely something weird.'  
  
About an hour later, they heard Mrs Weasley call them.  
  
"Kids!" She yelled. "Get ready for dinner!"  
  
The four teens ran upstairs, storing their brooms and changing again into clean clothes.  
  
Ginny joined them, looking somewhat flustered as she ran into the room she, Buffy, Willow and Hermione shared. Buffy looked surprised as she jumped out of the way, then looked at the girl and grinned.  
  
"Did you get 'the talk'?" Buffy asked, remembering the time she had first had a date and her mother had given her 'the talk', including the very embarrassing topic of contraceptive charms that Buffy was sure her mother only told her in an attempt to make her red enough to replace the lighthouse.  
  
Ginny nodded mutely, her face buried in her pillow.  
  
"Think of it this way." Buffy suggested. "She's only saying it because she cares. And if Dean does hurt you, you've six big brothers to use to your advantage."  
  
Ginny giggled and Buffy left the room, looking very pretty in a light blue sundress complete with white flowers and white sandals.  
  
It was at that point Harry also reappeared (it had taken him ten minutes to find a clean pair of socks). He grinned at her, taking in her appearance appreciatively.  
  
_'She's so pretty,'_ Harry thought, _'Even beautiful, not to mention smart, kind, a good Quidditch player, solid friend... Stop thinking about that, Harry. Not going to put her in more danger. But could she cope? She's a skilled fencer and dueller. No, she's a friend, remember?'_  
  
Buffy, on the other hand, was struck with similar thoughts as Harry appeared in jeans and a white t-shirt that dragged just a little too much over his rapidly developing muscles.  
  
_'Hey, good-looking,'_ she grinned at the thought. _'Definitely that... No, Buffy, we said this before. No thinking about that. Slayer destiny, remember? Don't want to put him in any more danger than he already is. He'd be able to manage though. And the swords were sold as a pair... No, no, no!'_  
  
"Got your wand?" Harry asked, looking for her wand holster.  
  
Buffy grinned. "They strap anywhere, right?" She asked him. He nodded. She pulled up her calf-length dress to reveal the holster strapped to her thigh. "Can't even feel it. It's great."  
  
Harry grinned. "Yep."  
  
"Where's yours?" She asked.  
  
He slipped a hand to the back of his neck as though scratching it, and whipped out his wand. "I like Auror wand holsters. They don't show, and you can't feel them unless you want to. However, you can feel if someone else touches it." He grinned. "It's a good thing. No one knows it's there, so no one can grab your wand. Wait a minute, do I sound like Moody?"  
  
Buffy nodded. "Maybe a little. But you've got a point. I just like that it can't be seen. Ruins an outfit."  
  
Harry laughed. "Ah, now, we wouldn't want that. It's such a nice outfit." He winked.  
  
"Are you flirting with me, Mr Potter?" Buffy asked, mock-shocked.  
  
"I wouldn't know, I don't know how to flirt." Harry shrugged. "In any case, may I escort thee downstairs, fair lady?" He asked with a flourishing bow, offering his arm.  
  
"Why thank thee, good sir." She gave a smile and took his arm as they went downstairs, all the way pretending to be a knight and lady of old.  
  
Hermione grinned as Harry entered the kitchen, extravagantly opening the door for her.  
  
"Milady, let this humble page aid thee!" Harry cried, opening the door with a bow.  
  
Buffy laughed. "Why, not a humble page, but a brave knight, Sir Harry!" She replied in like tongue.  
  
Hermione laughed. Buffy was definitely good for Harry. She was successfully elevating his spirits in a way no one else had managed since Sirius died.  
  
"Dear me, what are you two doing?" Mrs Weasley asked as she bustled into the room to hear their comments. "Pages, knights, ladies! Next you'll be claiming to be the king and queen."  
  
"Britain has a queen." Hermione pointed out.  
  
"Set the tables, would you, dears?" Mrs Weasley asked.  
  
The two teens began collecting cutlery and plates.  
  
"Muggle Britain does, Hermione. Wizard Britain's last king and queen were Arthur and Guinivere." Mrs Weasley explained.  
  
"They kind of came to a sticky end." Harry mused, remembering reading about them in History of Magic one time when he brought a book with him rather than sleeping.  
  
"Yes, yes. That was when the Ministry of Magic came into power, though it's believed the Department of Mysteries has been around far longer." She explained somewhat absently as she pulled a number of items from the stove and oven.  
  
Harry and Buffy shrugged and went outside, and began to set the table.  
  
A number of cast-iron tables had been conjured and tablecloths laid over them. Chairs and benches graced the sides as they were pushed together to make one long table. The two friends began setting out knives, forks, spoons, plates and glasses along with napkins at each place, while others came out to place dishes of food on the table. It seemed a number people were going to be there that evening.  
  
Once they finished, Harry grinned. Still using an old-fashioned tongue, he called out, "Fair matrons, we hath completed our task. Dost thou require further aid?"  
  
"No, thank you, Harry." Molly's voice filtered through the door. "But I recommend you call everyone in the house. I don't know if there's any other people here. They don't always make themselves known."  
  
Harry grinned. He had found the perfect place to call everyone from not long ago. The house had an old-fashioned dumbwaiter room. If he opened the doors to each of the waiters, it let his voice into every room with one. He grabbed Buffy's hand.  
  
"C'mon, this should be fun."  
  
He went into the room next to the kitchen. A bunch of small doors, panels with bells and some rather dusty furniture was inside.  
  
"Didn't you clean this place?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Nah, only found it a couple of days ago. Haven't told anyone else though." Harry explained. "Don't. I've got a feeling it could be used for a few pranks."  
  
Buffy grinned. "Okay, but one thing." She pulled out her wand, giving Harry a glimpse of firm, toned thigh. "_Scourgify_!" Buffy incanted. The dust disappeared from the room, leaving it sparkling.  
  
"Wow. Good going." Harry answered.  
  
"It was a good one to learn what with... things going on." Buffy grinned, realising and stopping her slip-up in time. Harry wouldn't have appreciated her saying 'Slayer-stuff getting blood everywhere', would he?  
  
Harry grinned back, but wondered what she had planned on saying. _'Never mind. Sure it doesn't matter.'_ He shrugged to himself.  
  
"Okay, open the little doors." He instructed.  
  
Buffy obeyed. Soon the doors were open, some of them showing a small, box- like structure.  
  
"Dumbwaiters. They go to nearly every room in the house." Harry smirked. "Now for the fun." He charmed the room first. "_Silencio protego_!"  
  
"What's that?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Silencing shield. Prevents anyone from hearing us outside, and also from getting in, spelling us or interrupting us. However, it does not cover the dumbwaiters." He grinned recklessly. "Wanna help?"  
  
Buffy nodded. "_Sonorus_." They both muttered, pointing their wands at their throats.  
  
"Good evening to all those in the Black Manor! The remaining staff kindly request your attendance in the garden as dinner is about to be served. Please be prompt, and no dress code is required." Harry told them.  
  
"And be sure to thank Ms. Summers and Mrs. Weasley on the delicious spread they have made for you. Anyone who does not show their gratitude will be hexed under no other terms." Buffy joined him.  
  
The two teens swiftly removed the spells, closed the dumbwaiters and reappeared in the garden, leaving a very confused household.  
  
"What on Earth was that?" Ginny asked as she appeared in the garden.  
  
Harry shrugged. "Dunno. We were looking for everyone to say that dinner was ready. Was it in every room?"  
  
"Yeah. As though someone was talking in the air conditioning or something." Xander told them.  
  
Buffy grinned. "You've seen too much TV."  
  
"Have not!" Xander responded.  
  
"Any guesses as to the culprit? It said staff. Maybe there's a ghost or two. Did the Blacks even have human servants?" Buffy wondered, though she was secretly laughing inside.  
  
"Dunno. Guess so." Ron shrugged.  
  
Harry flopped down on the bench where Buffy had situated herself.  
  
"Do you mind?" Buffy asked him.  
  
"Not at all." Harry smirked.  
  
"I sort of wanted to sit by Xander." Buffy pulled a pout.  
  
Harry pretended to look affronted. "Thou wouldst prefer companionship with my cousin over me? Very well, cold maiden. My heart shall remain thine for eternity, but I will depart forthwith!"  
  
He began to get up and leave, but Buffy pulled him down, laughing.  
  
"I was only joking, you idiot!" She laughed.  
  
"Where did you learn to talk like that, Harry? You and Buffy have been doing that since you changed for dinner." Hermione frowned.  
  
"Dunno. Just stuff I picked up I guess." Harry shrugged. "Some of the books I've read has that sort of language in it."  
  
"Hey, Buffy, move up." Xander told her.  
  
Buffy felt herself shoved up into Harry as Xander settled himself.  
  
"What the...? Xander!"  
  
"What? You said you wanted to sit with me. Besides," he winked roguishly, "now you get two Potters for the price of one."  
  
Harry grinned. "Ah, but does she want two Potters? For all we know, she'd prefer two Weasleys, and is already talking to the twins about it."  
  
Buffy's eyes widened and she choked. "Harry! That's disgusting!"  
  
Harry laughed. "That was the idea. I think I've spent too much time around the twins. They've corrupted me!"  
  
"Great, so now you can corrupt the rest of us!" Hermione complained as she slid into the bench opposite.  
  
Ron and Willow joined her, Ron in the centre.  
  
"Are you sure he'll be able to corrupt us? After all, isn't he supposed to be a pillar of light and good and all that, being the Boy Who Lived and all?" Willow asked.  
  
Harry shrugged. "I don't know. Sometimes I'm the embodiment of light and hope. Other times I'm a mentally unstable, attention-seeking brat. Take your pick."  
  
"Aww, poor Harry! Did the nasty newspapers slander you?" Buffy asked, putting on a baby voice.  
  
"Actually, since they're newspapers and therefore written, it's libel. But yes, they did." Harry replied.  
  
"Well that's just stupid." Buffy said decisively, completely changing her demeanour. "I mean, why would they slander someone who's stopped Voldemort that many times? It doesn't make sense!"  
  
"It's the Ministry and the Press. They never make sense. At all." Harry shrugged. "Doesn't matter. I'm used to it by now."  
  
"But you shouldn't have to." Buffy protested. "They should leave you alone."  
  
"According to the Press, I'm forbidden to have a private life. Fourth-year was the worst. Rita Skeeter was constantly writing about me. Plus there was a supposed love triangle. I don't know why people think I like Hermione in that way." Harry shrugged.  
  
Hermione pretended to be upset. "What? You don't find me attractive?" She asked, sniffing.  
  
"You're more like a sister to me, Mione. Not a girlfriend. Like Ron's practically my brother, and Ginny my sister. You're all my true family."  
  
"A-hem?" Xander fake-coughed.  
  
"Oh yeah, not forgetting the one family member of my blood who I like. Alexander Potter!" Harry grinned and punched his cousin playfully in the arm across Buffy.  
  
"Do you mind?" Buffy asked again.  
  
"Nah. I don't baby-sit either. I think people are scared I'll corrupt their children." Harry told her somewhat seriously.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, then giggled.  
  
Buffy punched him in the arm.  
  
"Ack! You wound me, fair lady! What hath I done to deserve thy scorn?" Harry cried.  
  
"Y'know, now that's starting to bug me." Xander commented.  
  
Harry had no chance to reply, as everyone else in the house suddenly appeared. Ginny ended up on the end near them. Fred and George were sat with Lee Jordan and Angelina Johnson, both of whom had joined the Order. Giles, Joyce, Molly and Arthur were sat in the middle, talking with Remus and Tonks. Dumbledore was also there, along with McGonagall, Kingsley Shacklebolt and a number of other Order members. Harry was surprised to see Moody actually eat Molly and Joyce's cooking without first probing it. Did he feel it was safe or was he being lax?  
  
Moody caught Harry's puzzled expression and called out. "Not to worry, Potter. No one can poison the food without me knowing about it."  
  
Buffy then yelled, "Hey, what's the spell?"  
  
"I'm not telling you. You don't know who could find and use the counter!" Moody told her.  
  
The two wannabe-Aurors swore.  
  
Tonks grinned. "With language like that, you can definitely be Aurors."  
  
They blushed, but grinned.  
  
Of course, Tonks' comment spurred on Molly and Joyce. "Harry/Buffy! Watch your language!"  
  
Ron gave Harry a surprised look. "Harry, Mum's just told you off for language. You're officially one of the family. Welcome, mate."  
  
The others laughed.  
  
In all, it turned out to be a very nice evening, with a lot of fun.  
  
But when darkness fell, something rather odd happened.  
  
# # #  
  
"Buffy?" A voice asked. "What're you doing?"  
  
"I'm going out. I have to." Buffy responded to her friend.  
  
"Slayage?"  
  
"Yep. Sleep, Wills, I'll be fine." Buffy told her.  
  
Willow obeyed, not noticing her best friend's dress.  
  
Buffy wore black leather trousers with a sleeveless black t-shirt and black jacket. Her Auror holster was on one arm with her wand in it. Stakes were secured in inside pockets, and the dagger that had come in her Auror kit was secured inside her boot. She had caught her hair up in a bun and her sword was slung across her back.  
  
She was the Slayer. A witch-Slayer. A predator. She had not patrolled in days. She was itching for a fight.  
  
She stole away from the house, silently and carefully, golden hair shining in the moonlight.  
  
# # #  
  
Harry Potter removed his glasses as his eyesight had sharpened dramatically over the last few days. He no longer needed them, but had not told anyone, merely exchanging the lenses for plain ones.  
  
"Harry?" A voice asked.  
  
"Ron." Harry replied, softly cursing.  
  
"What're you doing?" Ron asked, propping himself up on an elbow.  
  
"I don't know. Ron, there's something that's changed about me, since my birthday. I'm stronger, faster, suppler. My senses have got sharper, I can keep going for longer. And the sword..."  
  
Harry had told Ron and Hermione about his sword, but not Xander or Willow. Buffy had done the same in not informing Ron and Hermione about her own. Neither had mentioned the way they were flung from the shop or the shopkeeper's words.  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"It's mine, Ron. Defensor's Lightning. I think I know why it came to me. I'm descended from Gryffindor. I'm descended from the Defensor, and I think I've become one myself."  
  
"Holy... You sure, Harry?" Ron asked.  
  
"No. But I've gotta do this. Go back to sleep, Ron. I'll talk with you and Mione in the morning." He told his friend.  
  
Ron nodded.  
  
Harry pulled on his sword over his black attire. Black jeans, t-shirt and leather jacket with black boots. His dagger was in a sheath tied about his calf. He had a couple of stakes in one pocket that he had found in his trunk along with another dagger he had discovered in Sirius' old room. His wand was in the holster on his arm.  
  
Smiling grimly as Ron fell asleep once more, Harry left his room, silently creeping along the hallways and stairs to leave the house and face whatever it was out there that he had to prevent.  
  
# # #  
  
Moonlight dripped over the London park, bathing each tree branch, each leaf, each bench, each bird in it's silvery light. The moon was waxing, soon it would be full and torment all those afflicted with lycanthropy.  
  
Two deadly figures observed this as they stalked through the park, searching for prey. They could sense the danger, sense the evil energy. One sensed the darkness that came from a demon inhabiting a reanimated corpse. One sensed the darkness of magic aiding those corpses.  
  
Vampires that had been granted magic.  
  
It wasn't long before the two warriors struck. They leapt into the fray, striking about with their weapons.  
  
The Defensor swung his sword expertly. A decapitation one side. Swing the sword high and sink it into a vampire's heart, temporarily transfiguring it into wood. A sidekick broke another vampire's nose; a back-fist flung him to the ground. A stake flung itself into a vampire's chest, dusting it. The sword whirled around again, decollating a fourth.  
  
The Slayer pummelled a vampire. She struck out at another, snapping its head back with a sidekick. Switching stances, she kneed the vampire she had been attacking and sunk a stake into his back. Another vampire came up, she flung the stake into her heart before turning and dealing a stinging blow to the face of another. Finally, she pulled out her sword, preparing for mass decapitation.  
  
After a few minutes, the vampires were all dust and two swords flashed in the moonlight, clanging together.  
  
"Who are you?" The man demanded.  
  
"Who am _I_? Who the hell are _you_?" The young woman shot back.  
  
"That is none of your concern. Why do you fight darkness? Evil that has allied itself with more evil?" He asked.  
  
"Why do you fight darkness? It is my job." She retorted, and swung her sword, hoping for an answer.  
  
A flash, and the swords clashed again. A third strike with the same result.  
  
"It is mine as well. When a wizard allies himself with the Undead, it is my duty to destroy them."  
  
"Then why are you fighting me? I'm the Goddamn Slayer!"  
  
A chill struck the air as she spoke. A shudder ran up the spine of both, as though they had been in this situation before.  
  
"The Slayer? That's interesting. That's very interesting." The man stated.  
  
Suddenly, his sword flashed faster than possible, and the Slayer found herself with a sword at her neck and the figure behind her.  
  
"If you are truly the Slayer, what is your destiny?" He asked.  
  
"To fight evil. To repel the forces of darkness." She replied. "And never to be beaten."  
  
She shot an elbow into his stomach and flung him over her head.  
  
"Who is it who thinks that he can beat me?" She snarled.  
  
"If you're the Slayer, you should know." He replied, flipping up to a fighting stance and summoning his sword.  
  
She looked at him, unable to see much in the darkness. He was dressed entirely in black, had black hair and aristocratic features. She could not see his eyes. She processed the magic.  
  
"Defensor." She whispered.  
  
"Correct." He told her. He began to say something else, but then felt something uncontrollable run through him. Intense physical attraction to the Slayer. Painful. Fiery. Desperate. He fought to control it.  
  
Meanwhile the Slayer was having the same problem. She could barely keep it at bay, the incredible desire to feel his lips on hers, his body against her own...  
  
"I will see you again." The Slayer promised.  
  
"You can count on it." The Defensor smiled ferally.  
  
They began to depart in separate directions, but then the need to satisfy the attraction became too strong. The turned back to each other, and suddenly the Slayer found herself in the Defensor's arms, kissing him passionately, her hands burying themselves in his hair. The Defensor's hands went around her, one to her back, the other holding her head, fingers sunk in her luxuriant blonde hair...  
  
They broke apart, breathing heavily, trying to ignore the flames dancing from their lips through their blood and surrounding their hearts. The fiery passion that had brought them to that foolish conclusion was even stronger now.  
  
Saying nothing, they separated, silently wondering what was to happen to them now.  
  
# # #  
  
Hermione woke up, not knowing why. She looked to the others' beds and observed something strange.  
  
Buffy's bed was empty.  
  
Her eyes widened as she searched for any sign that Buffy may have gone for a drink or something. But no, her pyjamas were still on the bed.  
  
Hermione shook Willow awake. "Willow, Buffy's gone."  
  
"What? Mione, she's probably just gone for some water."  
  
"She's not wearing her pyjamas, we need to find her." Hermione stated, and dragged her out of bed.  
  
Hermione and Willow only got into the common room before coming across a tired, but secretive looking Ron and an agitated Xander.  
  
"What's wrong, Xander?" Willow asked.  
  
"Harry. He's gone." He replied.  
  
"Buffy's the same." Hermione explained.  
  
"Where are they both?" Willow wondered. Buffy she knew about, but Harry...?  
  
"Well I highly doubt they're in another room snogging. It's too late for that." Ron stated, looking like the word he really wanted to use had a couple of different letters.  
  
"Ron! There's no way they'd be doing that!" Hermione scolded.  
  
"So where are they? Why are they _both_ missing?" Willow asked.  
  
No one had an answer to that.  
  
# # #  
  
None of them noticed as Buffy and Harry silently crept back into their rooms, changed back into their nightclothes and fell asleep, wondering about who it was they had shared that amazing kiss with.  
  
# # #  
  
A/N: Okay, so that's the chapter. Nice and long, so I hope that sort of made up for it's lateness. Funny, it seems I've got worse at updating during the summer hols, not better! But never mind.  
  
I'd thank everyone individually, but I'm worried I'm going to get told off for having too long author's notes! If there's any burning questions you need to ask, send me an e-mail!  
  
Now, finally some romance in this chapter! The Slayer and the Defensor have discovered an all-too-powerful attraction, and Buffy and Harry were blatantly flirting!  
  
But, however, as to the other pairings...  
  
Which do you prefer?  
  
Hermione/Ron and Willow/Xander.  
  
Or...  
  
Hermione/Xander and Willow/Ron.  
  
Vote with a review or e-mail, please. And if you want to give reasons, I welcome them! Seriously! Because that'll help me with writing more!  
  
But thank you, my reviewers:  
  
cancan227  
  
angelus cado  
  
Angus Hardie  
  
Silver Warrior: Who said the sword blocked Avada Kedavra?  
  
odevine1  
  
Chronicles Bailey: There was an interview or something where JKR said that James is a Chaser, not a Seeker. The film got it wrong. As for him playing with a Snitch in OotP, that might be a reason Lily disliked him. He was showing off with a position that wasn't even his.  
  
musicgirl141: Maybe, but secrets are hard to have in the magical world.  
  
Renna  
  
meenyrocks: Yeah, Olden Orenda is Kat's dad in another fic. I couldn't resist!  
  
Chrios: Yeah, since the Buffy world's AU, there is gonna be a bit of OOC- ness in it.  
  
lilguji  
  
CodeName Targeter: Glad you like the change in blood connection. I figured Xander should share some of the limelight.  
  
Jared Drake: Here's the start of romance.  
  
TBK  
  
The Keymaker: A Favourite Author, reviewing me! Wow! I never saw the film, just the series, but it's really good. I'm really glad you like it. Thanks!  
  
Thank you all!  
  
Now, I'll try and update sooner, but I haven't even started the next chapter!  
  
Happy holidays!  
  
Lol, Tanydwr 


End file.
